


Captain Marvelous

by Iris83



Category: Magdalena Eriksson & Pernille Harder, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Denmark National Team, Dildos, F/F, I mean only the highest respect for them, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Team Sweden, Women Being Awesome, english is not my first language, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris83/pseuds/Iris83
Summary: Pernille Harder is a confident football player, but doesn't have a clue what she wants in life and love.Magdalena Eriksson is a cocky playboy who's insecure on the pitch.This is how they collided together.
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder
Comments: 38
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about how two of the best football players in the world ended up together, totaly imagined by me through their social media interactions.

It was still cold and stormy in the middle of February, and the football pre-season training period was just starting. Linkoping FC were having their first outdoor training after some theoretical tactics lectures and social meetings for the past two weeks.

Pernille Harder was feeling the itch she always felt walking on the pitch for the first time in a while.

"Ok, first, lets have some warm up" Martin, the lead coach said, and the girls started to jog across the field. Some idle conversation was starting amongst the players. 

The new defender was taking her sweet time adjusting her cleats and Pernille wondered if she will live up to the expectations- Eriksson was the name, and Pernille knew what her team needed most this season was a brick-wall type of a defender. Strong, smart and tactical. She hoped this Magdalena person wasn't the wrong choice. 

She was eyeing her as Eriksson joined her new team for the warm up. Pernille was used to run up front giggling with her teammates, but now was pulled backwards by Manon. 

"You think she's any good?" Melis asked between breaths. 

"I really hope so, we need someone to trust in the backline to pass us some magic passes" answered the Dane. "But I guess NEW GIRL has to start moving if she wants to measure up to the marvelous goal scorer here" she finished with a full on wink as she turned to face Melis but stumbled backwards when she saw Eriksson only a foot behind them. Pernille didn't see the way the swede was turning red as a ripe tomato, smiling to herself. 

"First drill, one on one. Manon with andersson. Show me what you've got. GO" 

It was rough but Manon turned fast and managed to keep her ball. She scored and smiled widely as Andersson walked away annoyed.

Some of the other attackers worked against defenders for a while.

"Alright, Eriksson, you're up!" Martin said after he blew his whistle. 

The Swede got up on her feet, slowly moving towards the box. She was up against Manon, a long time goal scorer. Pernille could see the nervousness in her stride. She had never spoken a word to this girl, but something about her made Pernille's smile widen. She had a good feeling about this girl. 

It looked like Magdalena was trying to measure the striker in front of her. The whistle blew and Manon started towards her with the ball in front of her. In a swift move Manon kicked a perfect curved ball to the side of the net but to Pernille's surprise, she missed the goal post by a few centimeters only. Eriksson never saw it coming, winning the drill by pure luck only. 

Pernille missed the way Manon tried to convince Martin to give her the win. "The drill was to pass the defender, she didn't even get close!" she said. But Pernille's eyes were fixated on the Swedish defender fuming on the edge of the box. "Maybe try to move more, ha, Magda?" Someone fired from the back. Magdalena tried to smile, to fit in with the team, but obviously was pissed. _Competitive... I like that! Probably an old swedish rivalry or something,_ Harder thought. 

"Pernille. Hit the box!" She heard Martin's frustrated voice. This drill probably wasn't going as well as he imagined it. The team had yet to work as a group. Harder got on her feet and jogged over to where the ball was located, unsure what to do, which strategy to pick. Should she attack with full force or help the newcomer feel welcome? As she passed by Eriksson to place the ball in the starting position she smiled her million dollar smile. 

They were staring into each others eyes. Pernille loved the tension she felt before a major free kick or penalty. That is what separates good players from the best. The way you handle stress. But this wasn't the world cup finals. It was the first of thousands of drills this season. Than why the hell is she so tense?

Harder didn't have time to finish her thought as the whistle blew, but suddenly Eriksson was hovering over her as she felt herself hit the ground with a perfectly timed tackle by the tall defender. 

"Hey Marvelous, new girl can surprise you" was whispered in her ear as Magdalena outstretched her hand to help the Dane up on her feet again. 

_Cunning little-_ "nice one Eriksson! I guess Harder needs to work on her abilities more this season" said Martin, grinning, as the girls were all laughing around the sidelines of the football field. They were not used to Harder being handed her ass to her on the pitch. 

It was later that evening in The Arena, the local bar all the players always went out to to celebrate one thing or another, today was no different. 

Pernille was seated on the bar playing around in her Instagram account waiting for the cute bartender she never remembered the name of to bring over the shots she ordered for the table. It was her turn since the first two rounds were bought by Bardsley, the older goalkeeper of the club. 

A new message popped up on her screen from her facebook chat. 

_-Eriksson-Was i too hard on you, Harder? I guess its beginners luck_

Pernille looked around trying to locate the dirty-blonde haired girl, but didn't seem to find her. 

Pernille suddenly realized she never saw Eriksson after her shower at the end of practice and maybe she didn't come with the rest of the team to the bar across the street. 

_P_ - _i've had better surprises before._

Was she supposed to invite her over? Pernille considered the way she felt last season coming to Sweden all alone to a new team she didn't know. It was hard, cold and lonely. She was still missing her family and boyfriend. 

But Eriksson was hardly friendly to her. Until this very second she almost didn't speak to Pernille except for that charming little stunt she pulled. _No way._ She thought as she got up and threw back her awaiting shot. _Next time im taking HER down._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third practice in pre-season, and it had become a challenging concept. Every time the two met they butt-heads and roared until one was painfully down rolling on the grass. After each practice Pernille had found another massive blue patch on her legs or arms from being tackled or pulled. She was sure the Swede wasn't better off as she saw her limp across the field after a hard hit from the blonde. What made it even more furiating was the fact that the defender never got whistled against by the coaches. All her tackles were flawless.

But Martin was getting worried. Pernille could feel it. It's like the two couldn't work together. He was pleased both challenged each other, but they still failed to combine their skills in order to make a simple tactical drill work. They could stop the other from doing their job, but couldn't synchronize their action into a team effort.

And they hardly ever spoke to each other. It's like they lacked chemistry and Pernille knew it wasn't going to work that way. The practice was over and she had a new cut from Magdalena's cleats on her sheen to prove it.

The first game of the season was fast approaching and Pernille knew it was going to be her who had to break the ice. Or break a leg next practice. In the worst way.

 _P-Are you against alcohol or something? Why_ _don't you ever join us?_ She wrote on the same FB chat when she didn't see Eriksson around the locker room after her shower. 

_-Eriksson- its just_ _i need to lick my wounds. Also, am i even invited?_

Pernille didn't know if she should feel guilty for attacking the swede the entire practice, because she realized that instead she is sitting alone on the locker room bench wrapped up in a towel, smiling widely.

 _P_ \- _only if you drink better than the way you block my turns…_

 _-Eriksson_ \- _you better be able to hold your liquer, Danish girl, i might not be the best footballer out there but i sure can teach you a thing or two._

Pernille was laughing out loud at that. It has been a while since someone was able to push her buttons and make her smile at the same time. She was out the door a moment later, heading for the dark bar. 

When Magdalena approached her, Pernille was massaging back and forth with Tom, her long time boyfriend. They had been on and off for years now, trying to find a balance between her dreams and his aspirations as an up and coming lawyer in Copenhagen. This was a good period between the two. She was just there before training started and they had the best month of their relationship. But the long distance has taken a toll on an already fragile relationship, and Pernille was used to their weekly fights and weekly groveling each had to do for the other to forgive them. 

"So, captain marvelous, are you one to invite a woman to drink and be on the phone the entire night?" Magdalena asked, bringing Pernille back to the present. _She's so different off the pitch, so cocky and confident_ , Pernille thought to herself.

"Only for new defenders" she bite back. Magdalena was quick to smile, but Pernile could see a shine of curiosity. It surprised her to say the least. 

She put her phone down and Magdalena ordered a couple of gold Tequila shots for the two. The bar was crowded and excited for the coming match between Barca and Real madrid starting on the tv screen. 

"I think we need to work on our chemistry" It was out of her mouth before she realized what it insinuated. Magda, smiling widely, searching her eyes intently, as if trying to decipher what she meant. 

"On the field, Magda dear, don't get your hopes up" she quickly added. 

Magda took the shot without a second look, got up from the bar stool and awarded Harder with a wiggle of her brows, "you wish. Now shut up and come dancing" she said as she strode down to the dance floor. _Never have i seen someone so full of themselves yet so insecure at the same time._

They danced for what felt like hours, drinking and swaying to the beat, although still they haven't completed a full conversation between the two of them. 

It's like physically they were completing each other, on the pitch and on the dance floor, but to talk? That was out of the scope of possibilities for them. _Maybe i shouldn't have brought her to a loud bar,_ thought Pernille.

None of them were really drunk, tipsy maybe, and the music carried them closer until Pernille realized she is grinding down on Magdalena's back, moving in sync with the beat. 

When Magda put her hand on Pernille's thigh the Dane had to silence a sharp intake of air for the tingling sensation was all that surprising. 

_I just miss being touched, is all. Maybe i can convince Tom to come visit next weekend,_ she thought to herself. Magda didn't see the shivers she was sending Pernille, for all the dane knew. As Pernille left to take in some of that cold swedish air, Magda smiled and turned to the bar.

 _She just drives me nuts._ Pernille was chatting herself up outside. _She is so full of herself!_

When pernille went back inside Magda was nowhere to be found. She was looking around for what felt like half an hour until she spotted her sucking face pinning some chick up against a wall. This weird electrical sansation went through the blondes body straight between her legs. _Fucking rude!_ She said to herself as she realized she was meant to spend the rest of the evening alone on a bar stool, and decided to walk home. 

She got home and called her sister. Her older sister always knew how to make her think about her feelings. She told her about the bickering with Eriksson, and why she left the bar. "I just feel lonely", she explained. "I need intimacy, i need to feel desired and loved".Her sister was quiet for a while. "Tom needs to get his priorities straight" she said finally.

"This long distance thing is killing you, and he doesn't even try and change it". Pernille knew she was right, but how can she get him to want her enough? 

Moments before she fell asleep she heard a ping from her phone. 

-Eriksson- _where did you disappear to? I missed_ _you miss marvelous_

And Pernille Harder fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of the first game, and Pernille knew it was going to be a rough one. Magda and her were messaging a little bit recently and it felt somewhat more natural between them but the chemistry on the field was still off. It was like Magdalena didn't think she belonged with Linkoping. Maybe she didn't think she was good enough for professional football.

She was sitting on the bench near her locker to take out her gear and get into her cleats as she saw Magda all stiff across the locker room. She quickly typed a msg. 

_P-_ _why the long face?_

Her eyes met magdas across the room, she looked scared.

_\- Eriksson- just hope i don't screw this up_

Pernille was suddenly saddened. Eriksson was an amazing defender, but all her self assurance came from her social behaviour and not her football skills. 

_P- i know what will cheer you up_

_-Eriksson- not to suck?_

And at that it was time to walk on to the pitch for the first football match of the 2013 season. 

It was the 42nd minute after a long and hard half. All players were looking forward to the break to catch their breaths. 

The match was still scoreless and Pernille knew she had to take matters into her own hands. The Linkoping defense players were exhausted from the chase and Pernille didn't seem to get the ball close enough to the goal to score. 

Slegers, a linkoping midfielder was knocked down on the edge of the box, and the players were gathered to decide on the way to handle the free kick. 

"You should take it" said Pernille as she turned towards Magda. "Me? Why? I'll never make it" she replied, sounding smaller than ever to Pernille. _She is so out of touch with her abilities_ the dane thought. "You. Come on. I'll score for you" she said into Erikssons ear, missing the shivers the latter felt as she left to take position in the box, winking. 

The referee blew the whistle and Pernille saw Magda close her eyes and take a breath to settle herself. She took the shot and delivered the perfect ball above the wall towards the goal. Pernille jumped and took the header to the right upper corner. The GK didn't know what hit her.

And boom. 1-0 Linkoping.

The small crowd erupted in joy, but Pernille ran to Magda. She jumped on her with her legs surrounding her waist, smiling and throwing her fist up to the air. "Yeah baby! Thats what i call a free kick!" she screamed. Magda was laughing, and as the rest of the team joined them Pernille whispered "did i make you feel better?" Not waiting for the answer. 

The break should have gone smoothly as Martin and the crew talked strategy for the next half. But Pernille was busy trying to get Magda to look at her, but the other was talking to the brunette tall physiotherapist giving her a thigh massage. 

That made Pernille mad _. She is infuriating, the way she just does whatever she wants with no consideration of the rest of us -_ "what is wrong with you?" whispered Manon cutting Pernille's train of thought. "Nothing, why?" She replied. 

"You're shooting daggers towards the hot defender, Harder. She just gave us a win" manon continued to press. "I just don't like how everything she does involves sexing up some random chick all the time" Pernille huffed, rambling, and Martin turned to stare her down until she fell quiet. 

_A thank you would have been nice,_ Harder thought. _I pushed her to try!_

The second half was worse. Pernille was hardly concentrated, missing many of the passes her team sent her. She didn't know what was wrong all of a sudden. After a frustrating miss, she paused to breathe and her eyes caught a glimpse of Magdas eyes. Eriksson smiled at her encouragingly. It was simple, but apparently that was all Pernille needed. 

The game ended 3-0 with a Harder hat-trick. 

3 days later, Pernille woke up excited. She took a quick shower and made a fresh coffee pot. Tom was on his way from the airport. They haven't seen each other since the winter, and his bar exam was behind him. She was so proud of him, and had big plans to celebrate with him that weekend.

_-Eriksson- what are you up to today, marvelous teammate? The others are going to the lake_

_P- my boyfriend is in town…_

_-Eriksson- oops see ya! Have the best time_

Pernille smiled. She _is_ going to have the best time even if her life depended on it! She needed this. She hadn't had sex in 2 months! 

It was a good orgasm. Really. Tom was a tender lover, and was so accustomed to Pernille's body that all his delicate touches gave her pleasure. It's like she knew what he was going to do seconds before he did it. Maybe she was just used to him. She was laying in bed later, naked, with a sleeping Tom beside her, his gentle breaths tickling her forehead as she hugged him. _Why am i never satisfied? All i wanted was for him to be here, for him to touch me,_ she thought. 

Suddenly visions of a certain Swede invaded her thoughts. She had a vivid memory of the dancing moves that left Pernille breathless.

 _P_ - _how's the lake?_

_-Eriksson- photo *smiling in a bikini with some teammates*_

_Breathless again, but never satisfied_ , Pernille thought, turned her phone off and shut her eyes. 

"So you're the hot BF we heard so much about" Jonna Andersson shouted as Tom crossed the last couple of steps onto the field after their Saturday practice. Pernille turned to look at him. Tall, blonde, a backstreet boy of her own. "Please, I'm sure most of you know me as the hot lawyer, not just hot BF" He smiled his perfect smile and laughed as he approached Pernille to give her a kiss.

Magda hit a curved ball but missed her practice target altogether, grunting with the kick. "Seriously dude? I'm not running after that" shouted Emma, Linkoping's first GK. 

"Coach, is it ok i leave early? Tom is flying back to Copenhagen today…" Pernille asked worried, and left in a hurry as Martin approved it, missing Magda's look that followed the couple all the way off the field. 

"So i hope Bayern Munich take the champions League this year," Pernille said to Tom as they walked to the restaurant she chose for lunch. "Robben has been strong and i hope he can carry them until May for the finals" she added, noticing Tom on his phone going through FB. 

"You know i love you babe, but i have zero interest in football if you're not the one playing" he said, bored. "You know," she started, annoyed, "if you could show more enthusiasm for the things _I Like_ We might have more in common." Sounding more harsh than she meant. "Well, maybe you should find more things to be interested in other than football" he shot back. She was about to reply as the waiter arrived to the table, saving her from making a stupid fight even bigger.

"What can i get you today guys?" He said. "Tequila shots!" Pernille asked and Tom raised his brows. "What? I'm legal here" she said without being asked. "I want the hamburger and iced tea please" her told the waiter, disregarding her. 

_-Jonna a.- beer and a game tonight at our place?_

Pernille thought about it. She needed a fun night with the team after this weekend of overthinking, and this stupid fight. 

_P- count me in, but i prob gonna get drunk,_ She replied, taking one shot after another. Tom snickered as she put her phone down, giving her a disapproving look. "Am i boring you?" He said. "I thought i was boring you…" she answered. The rest of the meal was silent. 

They managed to have a seemingly normal farewell at the airport as she dropped him there with an Uber waiting outside. He kissed her as tenderly as always, almost never touching her lips. She smiled tiredly, thinking maybe she should have eaten something before 2 shots of the finest Tequila in town, so she could be more into this. 

_Maybe we should talk about it,_ she thought, _not leave it like that when he goes away,_ but Tom just hugged her and left. He wasn't like her- anger rising fast but dissipating just as quickly. _He's still pissed at me,_ she sighed, walking back to her Uber as her phone pinged.

- _Eriksson- done with the sex? We miss you here_

 _P- it's like you have hidden cameras on me,_ she fired back, smiling, suddenly realizing Magda was living with Andersson and she was invited over to her flat.

_-Eriksson- i dont need them, i have my imagination_

_P- what, no random blonde to sex-up?_

_-Eriksson- the one i want is on her way over, isn't she?_

_-Eriksson-*winking smily*_

And all air was gone from her lungs. _Cocky bitch!_

_P- don't get your hopes up_

_-Eriksson- all we have is hope, captain marvelous_

Pernille really should stop drinking in the middle of the day. Her resolve is not strong enough like this. She should also wipe that smug smile she's sure Magda has on her face right now. 

"You're here!" Jonna shouted as she walked through the door. Pernille was tipsy, warm from the jogg up the stairs, and hungry. 

Magda offered her a beer and sure enough, had a smug smile, but she just turned up the volume for the Arsenal match to watch. They were playing Liverpool, still scoreless. 

_What did you actually think she was going to do when you arrived? Jump you?_ Pernille refused to think about _that_ anymore. 

There was some friendly chatter but Pernille was too focused on the annoying, tall, gorgeous Swede sitting on the chair across the living room paying no attention to her. Magdalena Eriksson was dissecting every tactical decision the players were making with two of their teammates, shouting at the TV and being the nerdiest of them all. All along drinking her beer like a boss. 

Pernille left to go to the balcony and decided it was time to be her old happy self, and forget that silly fight with Tom or Magda and her bullshit. _I'm a soccer star!_ She thought, _shouldn't be taken down by some new defender! As hot and as flirty as she may be._

She put on some music, making two other players join her in dancing to the beat. She laughed and drank and smiled, trying to never look where she knew a certain Swede was still sitting, until she heard her phone buzz. 

_-Eriksson- how drunk are you, pretty woman?_

_P- not drunk enough,_ she replied, looking up to see Magda looking at her with dark eyes. 

But someone called Pernille over, and the moment was over before she could really wrap her mind around it. _What am i doing?! I have a BF._

That night she couldn't take that look Magda had in her eyes out of her mind. It shot shivers down her spine, and with it, Pernille fell asleep in her own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

It was mid June, and the next game for linkoping was a home game against mallbacken. Pernille was doing her normal game-day routine- sleeping in, scalding shower, wearing her blue lucky briefs, and limiting coffee intake.  _ Magda would kill me if she knew i ate that danish _ , she thought, considering the swedish strict game day diet consisting of green shakes and fruit. She hasn't seen Magda in a while, except for training, each in her own life. Pernille with her whispered fights over the phone with Tom every other day, and Magda finding a new source of interest to take home every other night. Not that Pernille noticed. 

She hasn't exactly been paying Pernille much attention recently.  _ But who cares,  _ she thinks,  _ what matters is that our on-field interaction has become amazing these past few games.  _ Magda had been feeding her amazing passes, it has surprised Martin as well, but each time Magda got cheered by her squad for a well timed pass or tackle, she shied away from it, talking about being lucky or something. It was killing Pernille that Eriksson couldn't see her own skill building. 

One afternoon Tom had arrived for a visit and she invited Jonna and Magda for an afternoon at the lake. All girls laughed a lot and had the best time, splashing around in the water. Tom was being his caring self, but disengaged everytime the word football was mentioned. He seemed off to pernille, although if you weren't dating him for 5 years you probably wouldn't see it. He was acting like he was in a hurry to leave and have more meaningful conversations. Although Pernille knew football was not the issue. It was them. Her and him.

Magda was showing off, that's the only reason Pernille could find for her to wear a hot black bikini and pilot style sunglasses, and when her new girl, Anna, showed up it was all Pernille could take. They were cosy. Running around on the shore line, drinking cold beer and kissing every two seconds. She heard Jonna mention this girl was around for a couple of weeks now, as she turned to Pernille and asked "how much time do you think she has?" and as Pernille looked confused she added "until Magdalena here breaks her heart" as Pernille turned to look at the couple Magda caught her eyes and winked.  _ Cocky bastard _ .

Magda called Tom over and made the 4 of them pose for a few Instagram pictures. Pernille uploaded them, discovering how a fake smile looks nice through the Instagram filters.

It was August, and this game was right after the Dane got back from her international game against Turkey, scoring a nice tricky goal and another assist. She was quite pleased with herself after that. But she did get to spend some time with Tom, again feeling like he was just partly happy to see her.  _ Doesn't he want me anymore?  _ The sex was as good as always.  _ At least something to keep me calm for a while,  _ she thought, although it has gotten shorter and shorter, this while, every time they met. 

Pernille decided to go out to buy some oatmeal,  _ maybe i should be learning something from the young players and be more healthy. At least on game days _ , she knew this won't last long. At the store she almost physically ran into Magda. 

"Whoa there, marvelous, the game hasn't started yet, where are you running to?" The Swede spoke first. "I'm just looking for the oatmeal…" Pernille replied, head spinning with thoughts. "Come on," Eriksson took a firm hold with strong but attentive fingers, on Pernille's wrist, "I'll make you breakfast". And with that, Harder felt like her hand caught fire.

They were sitting and laughing with Jonna after some light breakfast Magda made for the three of them. Andersson went to take a shower and came back pissed. "Do they have to leave all their stuff around?" She shouted from the hall coming from the joined bathroom. "What now?" Magda asked, exasperated. "Red panties in the sink, really?" Sounded the defender's voice, "Get you gals to pick up everything when you kick them out!" she finished. "Well those were some amazing panties to tell you the truth" Magda was quick to bite back, and Pernile felt her cheeks burn.  _ So cocky, what is it with this girl?!  _

And just like that Magdalena Eriksson took the dishes off of the table to wash like nothing happened. As the kitchen fell silent Magda turned to Pernille, "do you also have something to say about my sex life? What can I do if the women love me?" She laughed lightly, "it’s these abs" she said and patted her abdomen above the tight sports shirt. 

Pernille knew she must be right. Those abs  _ were _ amazing. "Don't you want something more stable?" She asked all of a sudden.  _ Why do I even care?  _ "Something long term?" She added. "Are  _ you _ happy in your  _ stable _ relationship?" Magda asked silently, all of a sudden too close to where Pernille was sitting.

_ No, " _ sure" she lied. Bluntly. And she thought she saw a smirk on Magda's lips. "Right" the Swede said. "Right. So if someone offered you the best sex of you life with no feelings, no fights, no strings and no consequences- just pure lust- you would say no?" Magda's eyes were piercing through her. "I.. eh, I have a… boy... boyfriend, you know that, Magda" she mumbled, sounding even more flustered than she felt. 

"My point exactly, gorgeous. But it was just a theoretical question, don't get your panties in a wand, we're all stocked up with panties here, apparently." She laughed, and Pernille was stunned.  _ The audacity of this woman! Those Swedes are so full of themselves!  _

Game on! 

Pernille was out of breath. She almost couldn't keep the ball or shoot a straight pass without someone intercepting it. It was still 0-0 but Pernille knew the Linkoping defense cannot hold on for much longer if their midfield can't hold onto the ball for long enough for them to breathe. 

"Are you only full of yourself in front of naked women, or can we see some of your magic in uniform, too?" Asked Pernille after the GK had to save a sure goal because Eriksson missed her mark.

It was the 63rd minute, and as the ref whistled for a corner kick against them, Magdalena looked stunned by the statement. Harder never knew she, herself, can make the defender blush. But it might be her new favorite thing to do. 

Magdalena Eriksson had her hands on her waist when she asked her GK for the ball after the corner kick was deflected. 

As soon as she got it she leveled an amazing ball towards the midfield line where Pernille was surprised to receive it perfectly handed to her across the defense. She quickly got a hold on the ball and stormed towards the opponent's goal, actually smiling to herself as she delivered a well timed shot above the opposing GK and into the net. 1-0. 

The crowd erupted and she turned around stunned by how easy it was as she felt some of her teammates jump on her. But her eyes were looking for one particular teammate. Magda was jogging towards her with the best smile, saying only for her ears to hear "maybe one day you'll find out", as she gave the Dane a pet on the back, jogging back to her position leaving Pernille with a silly smile. At the end of the game they posed awkwardly for a picture with Ringshamre, their GK who didn't feel any weird vibes, or so Pernille hoped. 

But it worked. Pernille had to push Erikssons buttons and the shy, insecure footballer became the Playboy she was outside of the pitch, making her prove to Pernille each time how good she can be with her legs, not just her fingers. Well, only according to the rumours.

Pernille hasn't been able to get Tom to fly out but even trying to have a normal conversation with him was feeling forced since he was trying to make good impressions on his new bosses. 

After Magda left for a road trip weekend with Anna, the girl that has lasted the longest lately, Pernille found herself frustrated and lonely. She had a nice chat with Tom and was invited to dinner at Jonna's house, Magdalena missing from the event. They ate great sushi but Pernille had too much to drink. Jonna and Stina suggested she stayed the night. They offered her Magda's bed. 

Pernille thought it was weird, but was eventually persuaded to stay when her head started spinning.  _ She's not here, what is my problem?  _

She was lying on Eriksson's bed. On her pillow. Her mind was foggy from the red wine and she tried to will herself to sleep but couldn't. Eriksson's smell in the pillow was giving her goosebumps.

_ -Eriksson- you keeping my bed warm? _ Her phone chirped suddenly and she was strateled. 

She felt her cheeks burn as she read that message. 

_ P- just enough for me to be cosy _

_ -Eriksson- without me? what a waste _

Two days later, they had a game against Sunnana, and it was a game-changer for Pernille. It was the first time she realised how infatuated she was with the annoying Swede. 

It was a mighty game for her. Everything just clicked in the offence and she scored 4 massive goals. Magda was beaming at her after the forth, "why why, captain marvelous, what has gotten into you this week?" She asked, and then added silently "is it my sheets that did the trick?" And left Pernille hanging, as seemed to be the new norm. 

When Pernille opened her Instagram after her recovery, sitting on the Arena bar as always, her cheeks turned pink again when she saw that Magda posted their score, calling her a king and referring to this amazing win as her birthday gift.  _ That girl think the world revolves around her!  _ But as much as she tried to look angry, she was just proud to have made Eriksson happy like that. She fired a reply, something about team play without even thinking. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened.  
> what did you think?

A few weeks later, it was the end of September and the cold was terrible up north. _How am I expected to kick a ball like that? My muscles are frozen!_ Pernille grunted.

The game wasn't going on as expected. It was a lower ranked team, but it was an away game in the north of Sweden and Pernille was not delivering the goals. The entire team seemed off. Magda looked insecure and double thinking each tackle until it was too late to glide. She even got a yellow card, _so unlike her,_ Pernille thought. They were just out of sync. 

After an amazing run by an opposing scorer, Magda tripped last second and the ball was easily kicked to the back of Likoping's net. Magdalena Eriksson slumped her shoulders. "Come on girls, we can do this!" shouted Pernille as she kicked the ball back into play from the midline. But they couldn't. The game ended in a poor 0-1, and the team showered silently and left for the hotel for the night before the 7 hour train ride back to Linkoping.

 _-Eriksson- I told you i'm not good enough for this game,_ the phone buzzing startled Pernille sitting in her bed, in the middle of a facetime chat with Tom. She hung up quickly.

_P- come on, it was a tough match_

_-Eriksson- yeah, but it shouldn't have been. that was a loss thanks to me_

_P- meet me in the lobby_

Once Pernille got down to the lobby, Magda was staring at some 3rd league football match in England. "Come on nerd, that's no way to celebrate a loss" Pernille shoved lightly at her back and Magda turned to her. "Celebrate?" She asked. "Sure thing, my little brick wall of a defender" and to Magda's confused face at the silly nickname she explained "stop being so stubbornly hard on yourself!"

It was dark outside as they went for a walk on the lake shore, talking about football, careers, dreams and how to make them a reality. "One day, you'll be the best football player in the world." Magda said after a soft silence. "Sure will, and you'll be my competition" Pernille added quickly. "You really think I'm good enough?" Magda asked, seeming so small to the striker. "Definitely. And I'm willing to bet on it." And to Magda's funny look she added, "if you get called to SWNT this year you take me to a holiday." She laughed at her own smartassness. "You got it, rockstar, if i win, you buy me the most amazing dinner", Magda said. 

The season went on and each game Linkoping became better with their tactics, became better at cooperating for the win, but it was too late in the season to have enough points and they ended up third, giving the all mighty Rosengard the championship. 

Pernille's birthday was coming up. She knew Tom can't make it and he was still pissed at her after their last fight over the weekend she spent in Denmark two weeks before. It was just a normal sunday morning and she really wanted to spend some alone time with her sister Louise, since they haven't had time alone in a while. But Tom wanted her to come meet his lawyer friends from the firm, and she wasn't really up to the task of dazzling them with her wit. She wanted a calm weekend after the end of the season. 

Eventually she joined him for the BBQ only to spend most of it listening to him chatting about stuff she knew nothing about. She found herself sifting through Instagram looking at pictures of Magda. Something about the cocky, football nerd Swedish defender was getting under her skin and she really wanted to scratch that itch. 

_P-So, how's the break?_

_-Eriksson- don't tell me you already miss me? ;)_

_P-Just wondering who's heart you're breaking these days_

_-Eriksson- it's not my fault they decide to fall in love!_

_P-Fine, will I see you for my birthday?_

_-Eriksson- I don't want to be anywhere else._

"Will you try and be friendly, Pernille?" Tom whispered angrily. "I'm sorry Babe, I was just.." she started, "well i don't care, i need you to be my supporter today, as i always support you!" And he turned away. _Shit. He's right._

On the night of her birthday they all went out as a group. Pernille was happy with her friends and teammates, although she wished Tom or her sister could be there. He sent flowers, and it made Pernille remember how sweet and loving he can be.

Magda was partying hard, so it seemed. She was singing karaoke standing on the table in their booth, screaming the lyrics for a Roxette song they all loved. "It must have been loooove, but it's over nooooow… it must have been good, but i lost it somehow…" looking straight at the Dane with a soft smile. _Fuck she's gorgeous!_ Pernille thought. "Definitely! The hottest ever" shouted Jonna to her. _Did I say that out loud?!_ And Andersson laughed when she saw Pernille's horrified look. "Come on stud, you need another shot".

After a while she went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She turned to leave as Magda was exiting the stall. "Hey" the Swede said. _Jesus that raspy voice, and i'm all drunk…_ "Hi, yourself…" she answered. "You look.. amazing today" Magda complimented, giving her a slow once over and Pernille felt her cheeks burn. "Thanx, so do you" _smooth, Harder. Real smooth_.

Magda smiled, piercing green eyes staring Pernille down. "You want your birthday gift, rock star?" She asked, looking between pernille's eyes to her lips, and back with a smirk Pernille wanted to kiss away. _Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. I'm so screwed_. She just couldn't open her mouth to answer Magda. "Come on out i'll buy you another drink", Eriksson said, and Pernille didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed. _Relieved. Sure. I'm relieved._

_Thailand. I need this. It's been such a long winter._

Linkoping had organized a training camp after Christmas in the only warm place they could find in January. Pernille couldn't wait to get her hands on a Mai Tai on the thai beach with the girls. They had some newcomers- Fredolina Rolfo was one of the most known names arriving, and she and Magda immediately became close and were even talking about moving in together when the season starts as Andersson was moving in with her boyfriend. _She's probably sick of Magda's conquests._

At the airport Magda stood beside her, chatting, walking side by side, helping her lift her massive suitcase to be checked in. "What the hell do you need more than your hot, red, sexy bikini for Thailand?" Magda said as she picked up the heavy bag. _So she does pay attention…_

Pernille decided that two can play this game. It may have started as a way to boost Magda's confidence in the game, but now Pernille is finding herself flirting with no ulterior motive. _Or is there?_ "I was looking for what to pack so I could make your eyes pop out of their sockets" she said, "this takes work" and she pointed at her own body, turning quickly to speak english with the Thai flight attendant. She tried not to smile as she heard Magda grunt behind her. 

Time was passing idly in Thailand. They had a good night sleep, great practice, time at the beach with the rest of the team. After the nice dinner with the Thai hosts, the group went for a late dip in the ocean, and Pernille found herself thirsty. She left to go to Frido's bungalow, the closest one to the spot they hung out on. 

She opened the fridge, looking for the Coke Zero that Frido said she bought, and heard a noise from the rear of the cabin. _Fuck, is there someone here?! A burglar?_

She quietly went towards the room, opening the door slightly to discover a half naked Magda with her back to the door, drying her hair with a towel, soaking wet after what looked like a shower, wearing boxer shorts and a sports bra. It's not like Pernille hadn't seen her like that. She's seen her half dressed after almost every practice. But something snapped inside of her and she couldn't take her eyes off that body. 

Magda turned around. _Did she hear me? Shit. Shit. Shit. She's even more stunning in full front view_. _Look away._

"Hey" Pernille said shyly, rosy cheeks and all, Sounding more hoarse than she expected. She didn’t look away.

Magda didn't answer. She quickly closed the distance between them, with fire in her eyes. 

Eriksson got to stand not 20 cm from Pernille's face, looking from her lips to her eyes, searching. No, craving for consent. 

_Yes, yes, yes, just fucking take me!_ was all Pernille could consider a coherent thought. But Magda didn't move. Her breathing was laboured, and Pernille swallowed thickly. _What are you waiting for?_ She wondered. And then it clicked. Pernille will have to make the decision. Pernille will have to stop being passive. 

"Will you fucking kiss me alread-" and she couldn't finish the sentence as Magda's lips were crashing into hers, claiming her lips, tounge searching for quick entrance and all Pernille could do is let her. Let the mighty Eriksson take her and pin her against the wall of the cabin in the middle of a Thai beach with all their friends just outside. Apparently, this was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. To feel as if she was the mere air to someone's lungs, to feel wanted, claimed, needed. 

The kiss was hungry, almost never stopping, and Pernille moaned into Magda's mouth, as the latter strongly and aggressively held her hands above her head on the wall. And Pernille wanted to use those hands. So much. Magda's glistening wet abs were right there to be touched. Pernille felt like an animal, primal want guiding every move and every sound she makes. 

Magda started kissing her jaw and neck, and Pernille almost lost the ability to stand, if Magda's strong arms and body weren't holding her up against the wall she would have found herself flat on the floor. Magda was hungrily kissing her all over, from lips to jaw to neck, her hands roaming under the shirt, on her ass and abdomen. After a few seconds she started pulling at Pernille's shirt. 

_"_ Jesus Eriksson, just get it off me", she recognized her own voice but not the desperation, the hunger in it. And Magda groaned as a reply, stopping her attack on Pernille's neck just to take that horrible shirt off in a quick move. Pernille jumped up and wrapped her legs over Magda's waist, and gasped harshly in her mouth as Magda moved her bikini bottoms to the side and quickly inserted two strong, amazing fingers in her. She was so wet, it was unbelievable, and magda held her up flushed against the wall with only one arm, strongly fucking her to the core.

Her brain froze. She felt like she was having an outer body experience. This was by far the most lust she had ever felt by a partner. Magda was sucking at her pulse point, heavily breathing and had a gleam of sweat from the effort. It all made Pernille almost come just from the look in the Swedes amazing dark eyes when she pumped into her. She was quick to gasp for air as her orgasm was building up in different wavelengths and it felt like an attack on all senses, hearing Magalena Eriksson's raspy, breathless moan in her ear "come for me, baby" and she crashed like a fucking wave on her. 

Magda put her down gently, grinning at Pernille, both of them heaving, spent. Pernill rested her forehead on Magda's, and the outside world started to seep into the small room. 

"What happens now?" She asked, timid. "We go out, we have a great party" the Swede answered, smirking. "There's no need for drama, Harder. This was a blast. I promised you liquid pleasure, and I think I delivered." She added a stupid, smug wink when Pernille was only staring at her without reply. 

_This can't be that easy. I cheated, we are teammates, friends even._ "Come on, no consequences honey, play with it." Magda said, and as they left the cabin to join their friends, Pernille was surprised to realise she was relieved. 

And it _was_ easy. They all went scuba diving, rock climbing, drinking cocktails and relaxing on the beach. Once Pernille got the idea, she even stopped feeling awkward around the hot Swede, feeling braver with their not so innocent flirt. 

They were reading, lying on towels on the warm sand on the beach when Pernille noticed they were suddenly, unexpectedly alone. She was looking for a conversation starter. "What are you reading?" She asked. "i've just started Maradonna, The Becoming'. It's his biography" Magda said calmly, as she yawned and turned to look at Pernille. _Such a sexy nerd._ "You have the most amazing eyes, you know that?" the Swede asked, and Pernille laughed, "I am wearing sunglasses! You can't see my eyes!" And Magda just said coolly, "I told you I can imagine you in many ways" and Pernille's smile faded as a current fired through her, shooting between her legs. 

Even if she wanted to hide her thirst for the girl, she couldn't. And Magda knew it. And again she was patiently waiting for Pernille to make a decision. "Take me to your room" she whispered. "Ay ay, captain marvelous" the Swede laughed and offered her hand out. 

The way her fingers worked up her body was quick and precise. The same way Magda played football. Pernille was naked on Eriksson's bed in about 15 seconds, having a gorgeous Swede on top of her, between her legs and kissing her apparently new favourite spot on her neck. "Fuck Harder you are so hot" she smiled into her kisses, and Pernille exploded. She flipped them over, smiling when she heard Magda's surprised gasp, and took control over the bikini that was standing between her and heaven. _I have to taste her_ , she thought, immediately freezing in the middle of untying the top. Shit. _Where did that come from? I never even thought THAT was something I wanted._

Magda was laying backwards, lifting somewhat her body by her elbows, with a curious, annoyingly beaming smile. She was waiting for Pernille again. _So fucking considerate._ "I don't know what to do" Pernille whispered, shyly. "Don't give me that, Harder, it's just a movie cliché. Do whatever you want to do to me, i can take it" and oh my god she knew exactly what she wanted to do to her. Magda pulled Pernille on top of her with a hand on the back of her neck kissing her feverishly, letting Pernille undress her. 

Pernille kissed her from the neck down to her nipples, giving Magda's breast a hard squeeze when she heard her moan. _She enjoyed my touch_. Encouraged, Pernille went down on her knees on the floor as Magda was sprawled on the bed before her, and the Dane had to take a stabilizing breath when she saw Magda fisting at the bed sheets as soon as her tongue licked through her folds for the first time. She sucked and licked and played until Magda gasped angrily, and pulled her hair so her face was impossibility closer to where she craved to be licked. "If you keep teasing me you'll be sorry" she said, breathless, and Pernille never felt so powerful. Even scoring a major goal wasn't as satisfying as watching the mighty Magdalena Eriksson combust with lust for her. 

She sucked hard at her clit and added two fingers to the work, and thanked her athleticism as Magda seemed to enjoy the fast and strong pace of her movements, pulling Pernille's hair harshly when she was doing something right. She pumped harshly into her, watching the gorgeous Swede shiver and buck up into her mouth. "Fu-ck" Magda could only breath the word as her eyes closed shut and her orgasm washed over her.Pernille helped her ride out her orgasm, bringing her down softly.

"You ARE captain marvelous" she said lazily as she regained her ability to speak. Pernille laughed out loud. 

She woke up from a buzz on the nightstand. _Where the fuck am I? Oh, Magda's room._ She turned to look at her phone, smile fading as she saw Tom was calling. She hadn't spoken to him for days. She literally forgot. _Shit. Stupid move, Harder. What do I tell him now?_ Without wanting to wake up the blond she picked up an item of clothing to wear, took her phone and tiptoed outside only then realising she was wearing a Swedish national team jersey and no panties or pants. _Rockstar my ass. Damn Swedes._

"Hi Tom. What's up babe?" She answered the phone. He was rambling about a big case he was given, excited to tell his long time girlfriend about his success like a normal boyfriend who doesn't suspect his partner just gave her teammate a magnificent orgasm in Thailand. _I'm such a mess._ She thought. "So, babe how's Thailand? Had some new experiences like you wanted?" He asked. _You don't want to know. Seriously._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, unfortunately

They were back in Linkoping, and Pernille was trying to get her life back. She was practicing hard, working on her aerobics, lifting weights, anything that could distract her mind from strong, decisive arms touching her all over. She had some good phone conversations and facetime calls with Tom, actively trying to be more involved in his life. Communication with Magda was restricted to business only by the Dane, avoiding close proximity at all costs. _What happened in Thailand, stayed in Thailand._

For a while, she felt like herself again. _This isn't some romantic comedy. I had sex,_ she thought. _Well, extremely Amazing, life changing sex with a teammate. But it's just fucking sex._ They were consenting adults. There was no need to be dramatic. 

February arrived and Tom made the effort to fly out for valentine's Day, and Pernille decided to take him to the best restaurant in Linkoping. They had the best afternoon, walking in the Linkoping city center, laughing. She felt so relaxed in his arms that night, that when she woke up and lazily scrolled down Instagram, the lightning through her heart surprised her. 

Erickson had posted a picture of flowers she has received anonymously for Valentine's Day. _Who could have sent her that? I didn't know she was seeing anyone._ Her head was about to explode and when she sat down on the bar stool in her kitchen with her freshly brewed coffee, she couldn't take it anymore. 

_P- i get it you celebrated a nice Valentine’s day_ , she fired a quick text

- _Eriksson- who doesn't love celebrating love?_ The reply came quickly

 _P- did you find out who sent them?_ Pernille couldn't help herself

_-Eriksson- i have my suspicions, but i'm not sure_

_P- i didn't know there were so many contenders_

_-Eriksson- we already established that there's a lot you don't know about me_

She thought about throwing her phone on the wall. Maybe out of the window. _Fuckity fuck fuck._ _So full of herself i wish i could-_

_-Eriksson- but i can teach you._

Pernille swallowed hard. _I bet she can._

Magda had moved into Frido's apartment around March 2014, preseason training was at full force and the girls helped her move after their practice finished. Pernille helped to carry some boxes for the kitchen and Magda and Pernille unboxed the dishware together. 

Frido posted a picture of the two working in perfect sync in silence in the kitchen, shouting something about them being cute together in this domestic environment.

Pernille immediately felt her cheeks burn as Magda turned to her, back against the kitchen closet, with that cheeky, annoying, know-it-all smile of hers. "What?!" Pernille asked.

"I'm just imagining something." She answered without missing a beat, and Pernille's eyes widened. Magda's eyes had a darkened tone and she looked like she was about to ravish her right there in her new kitchen with all those boxes around. "I'm hitting play!" Shouted Frido and just like that the moment was gone, Magda hurrying to analyse their recorded performance in one of Linkoping loses the previous season. 

The night was wrapping up and Pernille felt this fire building inside. She couldn't focus on the idle conversation, she hardly could focus on her glass as she hit it and it all spilled all over Magda. Sticky Coke. _Smooth as ever, Pernille._

"Fuck, sorry Mags. Here, I'll help you" and she started cleaning the spilled liquid. Magda laughed lightly, shaking her head in disbelief "well for a perfect ball player as you, you sure can be a klutz sometimes!" And she left to her room to change. Frido left to the balcony to call her family and when Magda failed to come back Pernille went to her new room. 

_What is up with her and wearing nothing but boxer shorts and bras?_ She thought as she went into the room and saw Magda's back turned as she was searching for clean clothes in the open box on the floor. _You have the finest abs in all the land, we know!_

Magda, still with her back to Pernille, said "would you like to come in, marvelous?" Like she was sensing the sparks flying off of pernille's body. _Fuck_ , _i shouldn't._ "Yes." She concluded and closed the door behind her. 

Magda, with resolve in her stride, walked to her with the most darkened eyes Pernille has ever seen, pinning her against the closed door in one swift motion, and Pernille thought she might combust on the spot. Magda claimed her lips and demanded entrance to her mouth, and Pernille couldn't do anything except give her everything she had. Eriksson stopped the kiss to look in the Dane's eyes, lifting somewhat her shirt from the hem, "are you sure?" Was whispered and Pernille could only nod. "Say it." She ordered. "Say what you want me to do to you" Magda was breathing on her face, licked her own lips and stared her down. "I want you to touch me, Jesus, I..please.." she practically felt herself beg, the last part sounding even more out of breath. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like the second before you kick a penalty shot in a massively important game.

Magda was quick to respond, pulling off the Dane's shirt above her head, and got down on her knees in front of her, sliding Pernille's pants and panties with her before she could register what had happened. Pernille felt this thrill she realized she craved, being taken like this by a strong Swedish goddess against the door, in only a lacy black bra and heels. Eriksson could make her come undone in mere seconds, but seemed to be enjoying herself too much to be quick about it. To look at Magdalena Eriksson form above was a sight to see, with her piercing eyes and dirty blonde hair covering her neck. Pernille nodded her consent and shut her eyes the second she felt Magda's mouth where she wanted her, but magda stopped abruptly saying "look at me, Pernille" with a raspy voice, and the way she said her name sent shivers through Harder's spine.

"F-fuckkk" she moaned as Magda got right back to the task, and she sure was a performer. She knew the pace, the moves, when to stop and when to attack. A master of tactics, same as on the pitch. She was a player, and she was there to claim her win. And god, did Pernille enjoy that match. She was about to topple over the edge, breathing strenuously, with Magdalena's mouth discovering all her weaknesses, inside and outside of her, when Magda lifted Pernille's leg over her shoulder, giving herself more access and Pernille flew over that edge like a rocket. It took a while to breath again. _Oh my god where did that come from?_

"Wow, you're amazing," Magda said as she got up to stand after she helped Pernille through the greatest orgasm of her life. "I didn't do much of the work..." she smiled back, finally content but well exhausted. "Well I'm willing to work that hard for you anytime. All you need to do is ask" Eriksson said, "Come on" pulling her to the bed. "you can stay here tonight, we have an early practice anyway". 

It's not like she wanted to cuddle. They weren't dating or anything. But to fall asleep with your back turned to the person who just felt you trembling in her mouth was a bit too much for Pernille. "You asleep?" she asked quietly. Magda turned to face her and smiled. "Are you okay, Superstar?" She asked, her look softer than the words. "I just don't know how to act around you sometimes”, Pernille confessed. 

"Why do you have to overthink things like that all the time?" Magda asked, "just do what feels right. I told you, no drama, no consequences". _I want to hold you._ She thought. But that was not happening. It's just not the way they worked. Magda turned to sleep on her front, holding Pernille's hand lightly and the Dane slept better than she had in awhile. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should this still be M rated? tell me if you're uncomfortable

Life went on, and Pernille and Magda found themselves drawn together physically, as Pernille spent most of her time in the Swedes apartment. Frido got the hint and Kept quiet, and the night before Pernille had to fly for the Algrave cup preparations with the Danish national team, she spent the night in Magda's room. She knew Tom was going to visit her on site, 30 Min drive outside of Copenhagen.

When Magda asked her if they could try something, Pernille didn't expect handcuffs. Magda cuffed her wrists to the bed posts and teased Pernille until she almost cried for relief. She licked through her so slowly, with featherlike touches that made Pernille arch her back unsuccessfully to try and make Magda hit deeper. She was playing with her, testing Pernille’s limits, enjoying the power she possessed over the Danish superstar. _Please let me come_ was a thought running in loops through her mind as Pernilles wrists were sore from the metal cuffs holding her down. 

Suddenly Magda stopped altogether and Pernille’s eyes flew open in horror, “no, why?” she whined. “Behave” was all Eriksson said and Pernille’s body quieted down. “Beg for me to let you come.” she demanded. _Fuck… jesus hell, I can’t with this woman!_ “No way in hell, Magda” she answered and harshly pulled her hands to protest only to realize she was still cuffed to the bed posts. Of course Magdalena Eriksson ruthlessly took her fingers out and licked them infront of Pernilles darkened eyes. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, dear” she said sardonically. “We can stop. Or you can choose to do as I order. But if you want to be fucked, and I can definitely see how… bad you want to be fucked, make the right choice” she said “and beg” she added. Pernille tried to move but the handcuffs were holding her down. Magda’s fingers traced an imaginary line on her inner thigh, getting closer but not close enough. _Damn her_.

This has never happened to pernille. She always thought sex was tender, loving and looking into sunsets together, or at least that was all she knew. But this? this was something she never dreamed would influence her so much. She was practically dependent on Eriksson’s good graces.

And the Dane knew, never in her life was she so willing to take commands from other people. Not even on the pitch. _Magdalena Eriksson_ _is an evil goddess of sex. evil_. “Magdalena. Jesus. I’m begging you. Please let me come”- and the Swede did just that. She went back to kissing Pernille’s lower abdomen until she got her tongue on her core, penetrating her. Pernille’s breath got labored as she struggled to inhale between strokes of tongue driving her to her edge. She exploded with her orgasm after so little effort from the Swede, it was embarrassing if it wasn’t so hot.

20 minutes later, as soon she gained her strength, and the cuffs were off, they were at it again. Its like Eriksson had opened pandora’s box, and Pernille only wanted more and more. “You’re incredible,” Magda said as she rolled Pernille on her abdomen, laying on her back, kissing her sweaty shoulder. “I love hearing you scream my name” she added, and Harder shivered. By the kiss or the words, who knew. As Eriksson teased Pernille with her fingers ghosting between the Danes legs, her hips rolled and Pernille found herself on the bed, on hands and knees with a gorgeous dirty blonde taking her from behind. Magda placed two fingers on her clit and started working her up, but as soon as Magda’s fingers went in to get Pernille even higher, Harder’s phone rang.

It was Tom’s special ringtone and Pernille froze. _Shit. Great timing Tom. Always a strong supporter you are._ “do you want to get it?” Magda asked, surprised Pernille even stopped to consider. All she wanted is to be fucked like that forever. Her brain could not function enough to be able to form a coherent thought. She quickly shuffled to the side of the bed and took the phone. “He’s just probably calling to know my schedule as I get to Copenhagen tomorrow” she mumbled.

Magda smiled, but it seemed to be a cunning grin. Pernille was just about to answer the call as she heard from down under “as you wish, Captain, but I’m not stopping for anyone” and started kissing lower on her back, with two fingers still on permille’s thighs, and Harder’s breath hitched as she heard Tom in her ear “hey hon, what are ya doing? Took you a while”. Magdalena was trying to drive her crazy, that was her intention all along. To make Pernille suffer. _Just keep doing that thing with your finger_ “Hey, Tom” she breathed. “You’re at the gym this late?” he asked. “yeah” -breath, one finger slips in, breath “I’m trying to get as”-breath- “much work in” -breath- “as possible” -breath, second finger in, smoothly. Her brain froze. He said something. _What did he say? Fuck me. No. don’t fuck me. shit._ “Ha?” smooth, Pernille, and the worst part- she heard Magda chuckle. _Evil._

“I asked what time do you land?” he repeated, amused but oblivious to the situation. Pernille tried to find the answer to that simple question but her back arched to receive _something_ Magda held between her legs. “Fuck” is all she could hear herself say “Tom... im gonna call you back” and got the sense to hang up the call instantly because as soon as she did she felt the item being gently pushed into her, “and this is your reward for making the right call, baby” Eriksson said, and all Pernille could register was the dildo she was holding. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” she asked and didn’t wait for the answer.

"I think I'm going to break up with Tom tomorrow" she said as Magda finished her night time routine and got into bed. "Why?" She asked, eyeing the blond. "What do you mean why?" Pernille was confused. _Were you not here 5 minutes ago when you fucked me senseless in this very bed?_ _For the 3 rd time tonight?_

"I mean, sure, we have sex, but I thought you loved Tom." Magda asked. "You always said you wanted a stable relationship" she added. Pernille didn't know what to say. She was fucking Magda for nonths now, lying her head off to Tom, sleeping with him when they’re together only to find herself looking for Magda's strong, demanding fingers instead of his tender touches. She couldn't get herself to remember what it was she found attractive about him, what it was she fell in love with. She loved him. But it wasn't what it used to be. It paled in comparison. All those nights like this, that she spent naked, sweaty and hot with Magda touching the deepest parts of her, just accentuated the dichotomy. 

"Well i'm not sure I still want to be with Tom" she finally answered softly. "And… just maybe me and you should talk more about _this thing_ " and she gestured between the two. 

Magda jumped off the bed abruptly. "What do you mean, _this thing_?" She practically screamed. Pernille deflected. "I mean _something_ is going on here" she said. "Yeah," Magda bit harshly, "I fuck you like you always dreamed to be fucked". 

Pernille looked at her, hurt written all over her face. This wasn't happening. "I'm not saying I'm in love with-" she started, "good" Eriksson never let her finish. "Because I was clear from the get go". 

"You sure we're, Magda. Since you always know everything, will you stop being such a coward and tell me what bothers you so much with me breaking up with a guy you hate that i've been cheating on for months now?! Why the hell do you care if the woman you fuck, just like all your other conquests, is single or not?" Pernille spat back. Magda took a stilling breath. The room was all of a sudden silent. Pernille felt like she was suffocating with no air.

"I get that you feel guilty," Eriksson said, _fucking always understanding, always trying to look at both sides of an argument. The Bitch._ "But me and you can't have a relationship. I told you that. I thought you got me. I can't take away from my focus in football. And if you leave him it'll ruin everything".

And with that, Pernille took her stuff and left. Not able to say another word. She couldn't breath in that room. She couldn't think. She was mad. _She's been after me for months. She's been flirting and touching and killing me. What did she expect to happen?!_ She huffed. The night started to get chilly in Sweden, and Pernille covered her neck better. She had to talk to someone about this. _I don't care how desperate I sound. This is just insane to think I wouldn't care for her._ _This isn't some chick flick! who actually expects to sleep with someone every fucking night for months and not care? Is she a robot??_ She had to call her sister. 

She was embarrassed, this was sure unlike her. She only got flustered by football, and that was also starting to fade as her experience grew. _What is wrong with me? S_ he had to tell someone. Luise answered on the first ring, and immediately Pernille told her everything. It poured out of her as it always had with her sister. She spilled it all, including the sex stuff. Well, not graphically, but they were used to sharing Juicy details since childhood. "What do you want, Pernille?" She asked. _Her._ "I don't know. I just know I need to let Tom live his life" she said. "So do it. Do what you think is best, but do it for yourself, not for Magdalena or Tom. He sure deserves better and she's a grown-up and you both will have to face the consequences of your choices". _Damn it, her and her logic._

She took the flight to Copenhagen that morning, still on edge, still angry. Magda hadn’t texted. This type of fight had never happened between the two and Pernille sure wasn’t going to be the first to call.

When Tom arrived to pick her up for lunch she couldn't take it anymore. The guilt had consumed her.

"I can't be with you anymore," she said abruptly. Tom smiled weakly. "This was a long time coming" he said eventually. "What happened to us?" He asked softly. _Magdalena Lily fucking Eriksson_ _happened_ _,_ Pernille thought. "I guess we drifted apart," she said eventually. "I love you so much, but I'm not sure I'm still in love with you," she said. _I'm not sure how to be in love anymore._

Tom was quiet for a while. "you're in love with Eriksson," he said. _The hell I am._ "What? where did that come from?" She asked, shocked. "You know, Pi, how long have we known each other? 7 years now? Together 5 years? I think I know how you look at someone you're in love with." Tom said to her softly, searching her eyes as she looked anywhere but at his. _No way. No fucking way._

When Pernille got to the last practice scheduled before the Algarve cup, still the Swede hadn't written or called. _Fucking rude. Is it that easy to ignore me?_ _Those_ _Swedes. So full of themselves._

She went on the field and lost concentration during the drill, lost in her own thoughts. _She could have wished me luck. She could have tried to look like she cares!_ But suddenly she did a terrible move and the defender hit her and she fell down hard on the grass in a twisting motion hearing a horrible crack when she felt like her leg was torn apart. She blacked out on the ground. 

Her phone rang. It was 10 pm. Unknown caller ID. _Strange, who could this be so late at night,_ Magda thought. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi, is this Magda?" A young woman's voice. "Yes, who is this?" She asked. "This is Luise Harder. Pernille sister." Magda froze. "Yes, hello, is she OK?" She asked, unsure of how to handle this. "Well, Pernille was hurt during practice. She's in the hospital now" Luise said, sounding troubled. _Hurt. Pernille is hurt. And she asked Luise to call me._ "What's happened?" Magda asked, collecting her wallet and stuffing some clothes into a bag without further thought of what she is doing. "They think she broke her ankle. I'm not sure what exactly happened but she should go into surgery on Monday" Luise informed her. _Surgery. Fuck. This could be a long term injury. Her career could be over. She could lose everything she worked so hard for. She's probably devastated. I have to get there._

"Hello? Still there Magdalena? She asked me to call you so you could tell Martin about this. I couldn't reach him yet. We still don't know what will happen during the next season". _She just needed me to contact the coach. She doesn't want to see me._ "Hi, hello?" Luise asked again. "I'm here. I.. she just needs me to contact the coach? Does she need.. want... anything? What can I do?" Silence on the other end. _Did I say something wrong?_

Finally Luise said "Magdalena Eriksson. We don't know each other well. But take it from me, stop being stupid and get on a plane." As she hung up the phone. Magda was out the door not 5 seconds later. 

She called Frido from the airport, awaiting her flight. "Yeah I have to be there for her, she's my best friend. I don't know why I was so mean to her when she left" Magda confessed to her roommate. "She told me she was going to break up with stupid Tom and I flipped. I don't know what happened" she summarized for Frido. "You are so thick sometimes" Frido was quick to reply. "What did I do now?" Magda asked, shocked by the response. "You two are so in love it hurts to see" was the answer. Like a lightning through her brain she felt the words. _We are just friends. I can't let this hurt my game. I have to be better. I have to be able to call myself a pro even if I sacrifice the rest of my life for this game._

"Hello, magda? Did you have a stroke?" Frido laughed, "this can't be a surprise to you, come on" she added when Magda failed to answer. "I.. I can't have a relationship. It'll destroy me. I get emotionality involved and I.. I…" she mumbled. "And you fall madly in love and live happily ever after?" Frido teased.

"No. You don't understand. I can't put my heart in football if I open it to someone else. It happened before, and when it was over I stopped playing for two years!" She almost started crying in the middle of gate number 7. _Fuck! at least I could have cried on the plane, like a better movie cliché._

"Magda, we are not talking about a theoretical relationship. _You are in a relationship_ with Pernille. And it's working. And your game is better. And she is a star, just like you. It has happened, and you just need to realize it. Accept it". Frido gave it her best, and Magda knew it. She was all good intentions. There was no point in arguing. "I can't" she whispered, finishing the conversation. 

She arrived at Copenhagen Orthopedic Hospital a few hours later, it was early morning and the sun was only starting to warm the freezing air. As she knocked silently on the door for the room the nurse pointed her to, a soft "come in" was heard. Pernille's mom was sitting beside the bed, and Pernille was sleeping calmly. Her leg was bandaged and lifted up to avoid pressure. 

Pernille's mother smiled softly. "I didn't know you were coming, Magdalena, how nice of you." She said. "I'm gonna go get me some change of clothes. Take your time" she added. And as she was about to leave the room she said softly "Pernille would love to see you. She talks about you all the time" and with a wink she was gone. Magda felt her cheeks burn. _So, they all know._ _So much for my façade._

Pernille started to stir in bed. Moaning in pain. "Water please" she mumbled hoarsely and Magda was awakened and jumped on her feet to get to the chipped ice in the glass on the nightstand. She smiled at Pernille, who looked at her with weird huge eyes. Her pupils looked pinpoint. _What pain killers is she on?_

"Ouuuuffff... I can't keep dreaming about youuuu Magda, why are you so hot all the time" it came out slurred, but Magda was sure that's what was said. She blushed again. "I wish you were really here… I wish you could hold me.. it hurts so bad.." and she looked so sad Magda was willing to do anything she asked her to. "I'm here baby." She cooed and lay next to her on the terrible hospital bed. _Did I just call her that?…_ Pernille smiled softly "finally a nice dream…" she said, closing her eyes and her breaths became even. _I'm fucked._ Magda thought. 

"Magda? What are you doing here?" Pernille woke her, still laying next to each other in bed.. "I was just worried about you. I had to come see you" she said simply. _What?_ _It's true!_

"I can't believe you flew out here. Aren't you mad at me?" Pernille rested her chin on Magda's shoulder. "No, you were right," Magda said. "I was?!" Pernille looked surprised to say the least. "I'm sorry. We should talk about _us_. We will. But right now you should get better" the Swede said.

"Do you think I could ever play the same after this?" Pernille asked, sounding scared. "No, Captain Marvelous. You're going to be even better" she answered. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Pernille's surgery, Magda practically moved into her apartment to help out in day to day tasks. They were becoming comfortable with each other, cooking together, watching football, finishing Netflix shows they always wanted to see but never had time. But Magda was scared to touch Pernille. She didn't know what they were, not even what she herself wanted that they'd be. They talked a lot, laughed a lot, but no conversations about the little, small, minor elephant in the room. Magda actively tried to avoid physical contact with the injured player. She was feeling much better, but Pernille’s injuries were long term and she couldn’t risk hurting her. Also, physical contact might mean a full on conversation, which was something Eriksson had no idea how to approach. She was the show-it-in-actions kind of woman. Why did everything need to be hashed?

One night, Pernille was in a shit mood. Her cast was bothering her and she couldn't even scratch normally. Magda was trying to be supportive but Pernille was hostile.  _ Someone is in a shit load of PMS  _ she thought. Magda knew all of Pernille’s “buttons”, and what order they should be pressed at to get the right reaction.

"What can I do for you, Pernille?" She asked, knowing the full effect of a wrong move near the explosive personality that was Pernille Harder. "Nothing. I don't need you to do anything!" She shouted. “Just let me be” was whispered. 

"Come on, marvelous, give me something here" she said. "don't call me that" was the stiff answer.  _ She's on a roll,  _ Magda thought. "Why, my little Rockstar?" She smirked. Pernille stood up barely, holding on to the table, looking at Magda with fury in her eyes.  _ She's going to explode, then calm down, and then we can talk like normal people _ , magda thought. "Are you not the same Captain Marvelous that scored 4 goals in one game for me?" She asked, teasing. "No! I'm not the same person. I can't do anything! I can't shower by myself, I can’t have sex, I can't even play football!" She shouted and Magda smiled.  _ She is so going to be the best football player in the world. _

Pernille's face looked even more red and angry. "Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. laughing. At. Me'' she barked each word. _Maybe I've gone too far,_ Magda hesitated. She took a step closer to where Pernille was standing, "i'm sorry, I'm not laughi-" she started, ready to apologize as  Pernille grabbed her shirt with her fist and crashed their lips together. _Jesus that woman can kiss._

Pernille moaned into the kiss and Magda thought she was going to die. It has been so long since she felt the Dane's lips and hands on her that she thought she forgot how amazing kissing Pernille Harder was. She was careful not to make Pernille trip over her cast when she gently directed her to the sofa bed in the living room, the closest surface to lay on.  _ It's like everytime I touch her my brain short-circuits, she _ thought as she took off her own shirt when Pernille’s pleading hands roughly pulled at the fabric. She was so scared to touch her or hurt her that when she softly tried to take off Pernille's shirt the striker grunted, frustrated. 

"I need you to just. Just make me forget. Stop being so gentle. Be You. US" And Magda knew exactly what that meant. In 3 swift moves they were both naked on the floor in Pernille's living room, and Magda had her hands roaming all over that sculpted Danish body. They were moving synchronously, sweaty bodies, loud moans and claiming hands. 

The voices she could hear from Pernille's mouth encouraged her that she didn't choose the wrong path by giving her what she asked for, instead of convincing her to talk. Magda pushed two strong fingers into Pernille and she cried out. "Should I stop? Am I hurting you?" But Pernille immediately said "no! don't stop. Please. Baby. I need you." And Magdalena Eriksson knew. In that very second, on the floor of that old flat in Linkoping, she was head over heels in love with the magnificent Pernille Harder. She moved above the Dane, feeling her walls clench on her fingers, adding her tongue to the amazing mix, and as Pernille moaned her name when she came, Eriksson stopped being scared.

"I'm sorry" Magda said, ready to apologize for her reluctance to communicate these past few months, laying naked on the floor near Pernille. She was quiet beside her. Magda turned to look at Pernille and saw she was crying. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She was worried. "No. I'm just overwhelmed.”

_It was all my fault._ _We should have talked about it before._ "I'm just scared I won't be able to play the same again. I can't be closed off in the house anymore. I'm losing my mind without football". She whispered. _She's not mad at me?!_ Magda was shocked. This can’t be this easy with this woman. It’s never easy. _Than why the fuck was I so scared?_ , she thought.

"I thought this was about us" she said after a long pause. Pernille smiled. "Actually, you are the only happy thing recently". Magda was grinning.  _ Stop being stupid. This won't hurt my play. It can only improve it. This nonsense fight ends now.  _ "You know, I’m so in love with you". She said simply. Love was not something to be ashamed of, to be sad about. Love was amazing. It was something that lifted you from the ground up. If love was hard- it wasn’t for you. And this was totally for Eriksson.

She looked at Pernille. She was calm, she wasn’t shocked. She looked happy. She looked free. She was the most beautiful person Magda has ever seen. "Well then, in that case you better take me out on a date" Pernille finally said. "Because I love you too, stupid ass" she added. "Sure thing, Captain Marvelous" Magda answered, grinning at her. 

The date was planned for after practice and Magda was relaxed and happy, smiling and laughing all through practice. Pernille was home, resting, and Magda planned to pick her up after her shower.  _ It's Pernille. We've been working so well together, I don't have any reason to be nervous. _ She was so pleased with the way she was able to score this date with the best football player she ever saw on the field. She planned for some dinner in a fine sushi place, maybe a movie or.. a football match on tv. 

It was in the middle of the last scrimmage for the day, Eriksson ran to take a tackle but missed it wide and collided with her own GK in a terrible accident. She screamed when she felt fire light up in her kneecap, sure she tore her ACL. _Shit, I'm going to miss_ _this date!_ "Call Pernille" she told Frido as she was taken away on a gurney. 

The ortho surgeon said all she needed was some rest and physiotherapy, and Magda thanked the woman and was curled in a fetal position on the hospital bed feeling like shit. This was the worst timing. She had just started to make headway on the pitch with Linkoping. This season was going to be her time to shine. And worst of all- Pernille hasn't even called or texted. Magda was feeling down and grumpy until the Dane threw open the door and limped in, leaning on her stupid looking cruches. And she definitely was a sight to see.

"Well, that's an elaborate way to stand me up" she said lightly and Magda laughed. “I had tried to push you away in so many ways babe, get the hint will ya?” Magda laughed. 

"How are you?" Pernille asked. "It hurts," Magda just said. "So, do you always have to steal my thunder? Injury was MY thing, hon. What's next, are you going to dye your hair platinum blonde? Become a striker? Move to Denmark?" Pernille continued. “When hell freezes over” Magda said and was about to bite back when the nurse stepped in the room with a tray of hospital level gourmet food, and a plastic cup with some pills. 

"Here, miss Eriksson," he said, "take these pain killers, but only after you eat something. It's bad for your stomach". She thanked him as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two blondes alone in the softly lit room. 

"Well, apparently I did deliver on this date" Magda said. "Here's some food and drinks for you, Captain Marvelous, a first date to write home about" she said sarcastically and pushed the tray towards the Blonde. Pernille's laughter sounded amazing. The Dane picked up her phone and turned on some music. "We also have dancing!" she said, and they both laughed and moved only their thumbs to the beat as the two injured players couldn't really dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm thinking of adding one-shots for some main events from the last 6 years, what do you all think?


	9. One shot #1

2014, October

Today was the day.  _ I'll never get picked,  _ thought Magda. They were getting invitation letters to SWNT and Frido already got hers. Magda refreshed her inbox email every two seconds with no success.  _ Pernille was supposed to get here by now _ . She was finishing her interview as a front woman for Linkoping FC for their upcoming match against Rosengard in the league.  _ It's hot, I'm melting,  _ Magda thought.  _ Where is she?! _

_ -hot swede- babe. Where are you. I need you. _

_ -harder harder- on my way, what's going on? _

_ -hot swede- no email yet i'm losing my mind. Help. _

_ -harder harder- it's going to be okay! Of course they'll pick you!  _

Magda was climbing on the walls until Pernille opened the front door. She saw Magda's desperate look and took off her coat and scarf.  _ She's so pretty, _ Magda thought,  _ such soft looking skin _ . Her first thought of the day with no SWNT in it. Finally Magda could focus again. Pernille saw the change of expression. She took Magda by her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Magda sighed desperately into the kiss, wishing it would never end. Wishing it could stop her brain from obsessing over that damn email.

She needed more. She guided Pernille backwards still connected by the kiss and into the bathroom. 

Pernille was a smart woman. She was quick to learn all of Magda's tells. She immediately got the hint and started undressing her. Eriksson pushed Pernille until she hit the glass shower door behind her, feeling all the muscles in her body ache from the stressful day that wasn't over yet. Magda took Pernille's top off of her, peeled her skinny jeans off her thighs and stopped to look at that perfect athletic body between kisses. Pernille was standing with her back against the shower door, shivering from the touch of cold glass on skin, with a soft smile and rosy cheeks, in a black laced bra and matching underwear. This was a rare occasion, since most times it was sports bras and briefs. Magda's brain stopped functioning and she thanked the old Swedish gods or whatever it was that made Pernille the hottest person she's ever been with. 

Pernille took matters into her own hands as it seemed Magda was not capable of moving anymore, and with a knowing smirk took off the rest of the clothing items herself. She took Magda's hand and placed it on her breast after switching on the water in the shower. Magda's brain switched on like a fucking light bulb at the touch of skin and turned Pernille around in a fast motion to kiss her neck. She whispered in her ear "fuck. I need… I need to be inside of you. I need to touch you baby. I need to hear you come" and as Pernille moaned her name she turned them both around to get under the hot water current. The scalding water felt in a stark contrast to the cold room temperature and they both felt their bodies relax. 

Magda pushed Pernille gently against the wall and attacked her neck, hearing the Dane cry out in a pleasured scream. Pernille's fingernails scratched Magda's back and the water hit her back at the same time, sending Magda a painful thrill that made her back arch. Pernille realized this was her moment to take over and she shoved Magda onto the other wall, kissing her, demanding entrance to her mouth. Magda gasped and fought to regain the upper hand.  _ Competitive as always, Harder,  _ she thought. But she wasn't giving up without a fight.

Magdalena took two fingers and placed them directly on Pernille's entrance, touching ever so slightly, in such a strong contrast to her body language. Her other hand went to Pernille's throat, as the Swede knew exactly how Harder responds to some light chocking. That did the trick. Pernille lost all senses and began gasping for the air she'd lost from the surprising movement. Water was dripping from her head all over her naked body and her mouth was slightly open with a silent plea for Eriksson to insert her fingers already. 

It was the sexiest thing Magda had ever seen. 

"Please" was all Pernille seemed to manage to say and Magda smiled and inserted both fingers quickly, giving Pernille all she wanted. They both moaned at the first touch, and Pernille's strong arms clutched to Magda's neck for support, pushing both athletes on the wall behind Magda. The cold wall, combined with the hot water made Magda gasp into Pernille's kissing lips, and Eriksson could only hold her fingers as Harder's hips bucked onto her. "Fuck, Magda, I'm so close" she breathed, leaning her forehead on the Swede's, and Eriksson added a third finger to seal the deal. Pernille's movements became erratic until she came with a loud breathless moan, shaking with her hair covering her face, dripping water. 

They smiled happily, both content, gaining their breaths. Pernille started telling Magda about her day and the interview while both finished showering, drying and getting dressed. As the pair finished making dinner together, laughing with their regular silly banter, Magda abruptly stopped.  _ The email! I forgot about the training camp!  _ And rushed to her phone startling Pernille with the quick change of pace. She was used to the uptight Swede, but this was an irregular shift. "Pernille. I can't look" she said.  _ I'm not good enough. There's no way I'm chosen.  _ "Hey, calm down." Pernille said softly. "You're in. I know it. And if you're not, we're starting training our asses off so you're chosen for the next camp. Together." 

They both sat silent at the dinner table as Pernille looked at Magda who looked at her phone. The two seconds it took the app to load felt like hours to the defender. Pernille discreetly opened her Instagram to record the moment. Magda opened the email and squealed happily. She was chosen for SWNT for the first time. 

"You owe me a holiday" reminded Pernille. "What the hell are you talking about, Marvelous?" Asked Magda, distracted. "We had a bet. If you get into the national team until the end of 2014 you take me on a vacation! I won!" 

"Competitive as ever, Harder", Magda answered.


	10. One shot #2

2016, December

Pernille heard Magda step in the house. She missed her after her long national team camp over the spring. "I'm on the porch!" She shouted. They were after their best season with Linkoping, winning the Swedish championship for the first time, and with a perfect sheet! Their team has been together for a couple of years now and it all worked like a charm. 

Pernille and Magda had been living together for 2 years, and the hot Swede was making her so happy.  _ Why would i fucking jeopardize that?  _ Pernille thought. These past couple of months Pernille was getting offers from some of the best teams in Europe, after an amazing personal season for her.  _ I should just stay here with her. Maybe we'll find a club to take us both.  _ It wasn't rational and the one time she mentioned the idea to Eriksson a few months ago the latter almost caught fire, she was so mad. "They'll never take us both, I'm only dragging you down and you know it" and she left for her jog leaving no room for further discussion.

They've had some more fights over the matter. Pernille was reluctant to leave but knew Linkoping had nothing more to offer her. She was torn. She has been Denmark national team captain since March, and Sweden's MVP the past season. Their last conversation ended with a passive aggressive Magda yelling at her to go and find a club somewhere in Europe to take her. Pernille didn't understand her at all. Was it Magda trying to make Pernille feel guilty for leaving or was it Magda trying to make her stay?

But, Magda herself was also doing well. She took Pernille to Costa Rica after happily losing their bet and having her SWNT debut against France two years before. She was after her amazing Rio Olympics run of 2016, But she hasn't been getting any concrete offers from new clubs and the pair knew she probably should get ready for another season in Linkoping.  _ What is wrong with me wanting to stay with her? It's not like i'm quitting football for her... _

Their last morning together also ended up with a fight. It's like both knew time is of the essence and it put a strain on their emotional states. This cohabitation might end every second now. This time it was a silly fight about cleaning the house. Obviously Magda had OCD and Pernille is messy and it's bound to cause a brawl every time or another, but this was a bit extreme to Pernille's opinion.

"Why do you always have to leave your sweaty clothes on the clean sheets?!" Magda shouted from the room. "I thought you like me all sweaty" said Pernille but all she heard was a "shut up, Pernille!" and a door slamming in the bathroom. Pernille was a hot headed woman. She knew that. But Magda was usually the calm one, level headed, always trying to see things from both sides of an argument.  _ Something is reality wrong.  _ She flew to her Denmark team camp with a drag on her shoulders, although her FaceTime conversations with Magda showed nothing of those harsh emotions. It's like when they missed each other they savored each moment making sure not to fight over unimportant issues. 

Magda crossed the house towards their porch, and Pernille turned to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot.  _ Shit _ . _ What is going on with her?  _ Pernille was worried, but knowing the closed off Swede, she waited patiently for her to speak. "I knew I wasn't supposed to fall in love" Magda finally said sarcastically, obviously exaggerating her emotions, and Pernille didn't know if to cry or laugh. It's been 2.5 years and at each important milestone Eriksson, the stubborn, beautiful, smart defender was tripping like a headless chicken.  _ Seriously.  _

"Did you think it's going to be all sweet lovie-dovie all the time?" Pernille mocked. "No, but I didn't expect for you to be so annoying." Magda said, exhausted. "And stop looking at me with that innocent look. It's making me insane", she added, with a half smirk that somehow looked cocky. 

Pernille kept sitting on the same spot of the outer porch sofa, but now she just had to cross her legs. She felt her desire building inside of her, and she hated how a pissed off Magda still could get her hot and bothered by her husky voice alone. She refused to let the Swede know the full effect she has over the football star. But she was probably too easy to read, since after a short pause Eriksson said "we have to punish you now, don't we?", and Pernille couldn't move. she was struck down. She looked over to Magda, knowing a conversation was needed. Her eyes looked like she'd been crying, and she was grabbing the phone in her hand a bit too strongly for the Dane to overlook. She hesitated, and Magda was waiting for consent. As always, the way Pernille felt with Magda starring her down with an obvious look of desire left no room for reason. It was pure boiling lava-hot lust. 

She nodded silently, eyes dark and sweaty palms full of anticipation. "Will you take your punishment?" Magda asked as she moved to stand between Pernille's legs still seated on the sofa. "Anything you say" she answered, but as soon as her hand went to touch the abs that were so close before her, Magda grabbed her by her hair to make her look up to her.  _ Fuck.  _ Pernille stopped moving immediately. Magda looked at her with dark hooded eyes. 

Magda bent over towards Pernille's waiting face. "I didn't give you permission to touch me, did I?" She breathed into Pernille's ear, and sent shivers down her spine. Eriksson took off Pernille's top in a swift motion, and shoved her backwards to the sofa cushion, climbing ontop of her, straddling the Dane.  _ Jesus, take me, right here,  _ Pernille thought, it has been a couple of weeks since they found the time and strength for more than a quicky, mostly half dressed having five minutes together before they had to leave for something, or too tired to get fully undressed. She needed to feel the warm body of her girlfriend on her. She needed her demanding hands on her.  _ Now _ . 

Pernille went in for the kiss as she couldn't wait anymore for permission, only to be harshly bitten and shoved away. "I will not have you disobey me again" Magda said sternly, and Pernille felt a hot wave pulsating between her legs. As a world class football star she rarely had anyone talk to her that way. She loved losing control with Magda, she didn't need to decide anything, she wasn't meant to lead anyone, she could be instructed, lead and taught, and it was so freeing. 

Magda harshly bit her upper chest, just above her sports bra, and Pernille hissed. "Fuck" she breathed and felt her hips buck up to gain more friction through the fabric of her sweatpants. Magda rolled her hips above her, allowing just a little bit more for Pernille to cling on to, and started biting her neck. The Swede knew Pernille's sensitive spot on her neck and shamelessly attacked it with strong teeth, surprisingly never leaving marks.

As Pernille's breathes started to sound exasperated, Magda got off of her to stand and pulled Pernille on her knees before her. "Undress me" she ordered and Pernille felt a thrill through her core. She got to the button of her jeans, quickly opening it and pulled both the jeans and the underwear down her girlfriend's muscled legs,  _ sculpted  _ she thought, in a quick, impatient move, losing focus for a second as she could see Magda's want for her pulling between her legs and licked her lips. 

Obviously, she was caught, unable to hide her desire. "Like what you see, baby?" Magda asked, and Pernille hummed in response. "Answer me, Blondie" Eriksson said and pulled on Pernille's hair harshly again.  _ Oh my god I need to be in her right now! Pernille _ thought, but took a stilling breath as she knew every wrong move will be punished. "Yes, babe, I love what I see.. please let me touch you, please" she answered eventually, desperation coloring her tone. Magda took Pernille's hand, and placed one of her fingers between her own folds. "Don't you move now" she ordered. "If you so much as move one muscle I will not let you fuck me" was added, and Pernille thought it was the worst kind of torture. She felt the clenching walls around her fingers, she heard the breathy moans being silenced from above, she felt the slick wetness pulling around her, and summoned all her will power to remain motionless. luckily she was a good enough ball player to have mastered the art of patience and keeping your eye on the target. 

It felt like light-years have passed. "Good girl. How obedient you are" Magda said and Pernille felt the words vibrate inside of her. "You're allowed to touch me now" Magda finished, and pulled off her own shirt and bra, standing there completely naked in full view on the balcony and Pernille almost exploded. 

She immediately put her mouth on the Swede's sensitive spot, sucking lightly, and felt Magda's hands on her head, holding her close to where she wanted her. She held her partner's strong thighs as an anchor as Magda's hold on her head became more desperate and random, and Pernille could feel her walls clench tighter. 

"More" Magda demanded and Pernille immediately inserted three fingers into her, in one quick move, hearing the moan above her, with her mouth never leaving its spot, and even if Magda had let her move her head she would never consider stopping. Magda came undone in a loud enough string of curses you'd think the neighbors might call the police. 

Sweat covered and naked they collapsed together on the sofa bed, trying to even their breaths. "I love you" Magda was the first to speak. "Me too, baby" said Pernille. "I don't know why I'm so on edge with you lately" Magda added. Pernille sighed. If there was one thing she could pin-point as the major difference in a relationship with a woman as opposed to men it was they almost never shied away from a conversation, even if sometimes it felt with Magdalena Eriksson like pulling teeth. 

"Honestly, you don't know?" Pernille asked her.  _ It is obvious like the sun _ . Magda looked at her with her blood-shot eyes, searching for answers. "You just hate living with me" she teased, knowing full well it was the opposite problem. "Yeah, sure, Harder, it's because the bright star that you are hurts my eyes every morning" Magda laughed. Best conversations were those when you could laugh through your tears. "I knew it!" Said Pernille, turning over on her elbow to look at the gorgeous defender on the sofa with her. She sometimes still couldn't believe her luck scoring this amazing woman. "I don't want to lose this" Pernille whispered. "I'll stay in Linkoping another year" she added carefully, not sure how Magda will react this time. 

"Like hell you will" the Swede said. Pernille opened her mouth to protest but Magda quickly continued. "I'm gonna say this to you once, and you better listen. You are the best scorer Europe has seen and you need to conquer the world. I'll never forgive myself if I'm the one to stop the storm that you are. And you'll resent me forever." Magda stopped her speech to look at a shocked Pernille. "Now, Germany or England?" She added with a soft smile. _Can we actually do this? Oh my god._ They will have a long distance relationship and be the best football players they can be. _It will be so hard. it will be so scary. it will be us._

Magda looked at Pernille again. They both knew the answer to that question. 

"Germany doesn't know what is going to hit it, baby" Eriksson said grinning, and Pernille kissed her with all that she had. 


	11. One Shot #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

August 2017

It was the day before the 2017 Euro finals, and Pernille was having trouble calming down. They had their last practice the day before, and some team building and recovery today as preparation for the day of the match against the Netherlands. 

Pernille was still upset about that game against Austria. They had so many opportunities, and couldn't seal the deal. She even had a sore forehead to show for her mistiming of that header at the 60 min mark. She almost broke her nose. She knew it was up to her to score or to send better, more accurate assists in the finals. Although the fear of facing some of the best scorers in the world made the Danish defensive line shake, their captain knew that without hitting the back of the Holland goal, the Danes will hold only the runner-up title tomorrow.

That afternoon, After some light dinner and a last strategy meeting with Nielsen, the head coach, the players went back to their hotel rooms. 

As per usual Pernille shared her room with Nadia. Being the most similar in game day psyche, it helped them both to spend the last day before an important match together, and not to drive each other crazy, as some of the other players could. 

They both liked loud music and many distractions as the stress levels rose. They both tossed and turned in bed half the night, sometimes leaving the room to take a walk or to go for a short run to clear their heads in the middle of the night. Pernille always convinced Nadia to eat a forbidden snack, like gummy bears or a chocolate bar she smuggled into the hotel room from the vending machines when the team's health supervisors weren't looking. 

Today looked exactly the same, and as Pernille took out her recently stolen Snickers bar, Nadia hit play on their shared "fuck the world" playlist. They both started singing and dancing to Chandelier as a knock on the door stopped the tone deaf singing, and some of the other players convinced Nadia to join them in hanging out at the hotel pool. Stine tried to convince Pernille to join them as well, even just for a couple of hours, but Pernille knew it always involved shop-talk. She knew if she comes down she will have to be their Captain and not show her own fears and insecurities. She was tired after this long tournament, missing Eriksson, her Swedish rock, with whom she could be vulnerable. 

Pernille decided she needed some head space and alone time. She was freaking out from the pressure, and although she prided herself on being a fairly level headed football player, this was a whole new level of stress. This was one of the biggest women football tournaments and it was the biggest game she might ever have with the Danish national team. They had surprised everyone this tournament, including themselves. If they lose now, they might not have another shot at this title. 

She decided to get into the shower. The hot water had always helped her calm down from a stressful day. Something about drowning all the outside noise had helped her with her inner turmoil. 

After her shower, just as she was about to exit the shower room, her phone rang. It was The Winner Takes It All by Abba, Magda's personal ringtone. Eriksson was always so embarrassed to hear that it was still her ringtone when she called Pernille. "Come on, just because they're Swedish??" She kept asking every time Pernille hummed the chorus as she picked up the phone to answer.

"Is it really the best Sweden has to offer?" Magda asked once. "Well, I happen to know a very talented Swede. And she has many talents… if you know what I mean" Harder teased, and as Magda laughed she added "you probably mean Marrie Fridriksson from Roxette, ha?" and made Pernille laugh as only she could. "And if you keep this up I'm changing your ringtone to I Hate You So Much Right Now!" Magda laughed. "Well at least it's not the Danish national anthem" Pernille said, laughing. "Don't give me ideas." Eriksson deadpanned.

She hurried to pick up her phone, still in her damp towel, hoping for some distraction. 

"Baby.." she breathed, with a desperate tone she didn't expect. "You Ok, hon?" Magda said, knowing by that one syllable that something is wrong with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just a little…" she didn't know how to finish that sentence.  _ Scared? Excited? Stressed? Exploding from the inside out? Dead to the world? _

"I know, baby". Magda said. It was amazing how well she knew Pernille. No one has ever been able to read her so well. "So, is Nadia blasting the room with heavy metal again?" She asked. "Actually, she left. They all went to the pool but I need some time to myself. Took a shower and all", she sat down on the bed on her side of the room, sighing like an 80 year old smoker. "Do you want to be alone, baby? We can talk later, I just got back home from practice."

All Pernille wanted was for Magda to distract her. "No, just- just make me feel better" she whispered into the phone. She heard Magda's sharp intake of air and sat there, silent, waiting. She heard some shuffling and figured Magda was getting more comfortable. 

"Hey Marvelous" she started and Pernille immediately relaxed. She could always make the embarrassment dissipate in one sentence. "You up for a game?" Magda continued, and Pernille's interest peaked. "Sure, baby, what do you have in mind?" She asked, intrigued. 

"Lets see if I can make you come with my voice alone, ha? What do you think? Can I?" She asked.  _ Well I'm pretty sure you can make me come in any way you want,  _ Harder thought, but didn't bother answering as she knew Magda was listening to the changes in her breath and got her approval. 

They don't usually do this. Although Pernille felt the burning desire to be touched much more than they had the chance to, she preferred waiting for her girlfriend to actually be there to touch her and not to fill the void herself. Literally. But, drastic times call for drastic measures.

And Magda never seemed to be embarrassed about anything related to sex. It was her domain, she set the pace, the rules, and Pernille loved her free attitude. Anything consensual- goes. That persona was so much different than her public persona, it was sometimes hard for Pernille to remember they were the same person. Only lately, as Magda's confidence in her game grew, Harder could see every once in a while on the field, a smile, high-five or another glimpse of the cocky woman she knew she was. 

"You know how much I want to touch you right now, Marvelous?" Magda asked. "I have thought about you all day. I couldn't stop thinking how much I want to kiss you, to feel your breath on my lips, your hands on my body" she added. Pernille immediately started to feel too warm, her cheeks burnt with embarrassment, and she prayed Nadim wasn't about to burst into the room. "I want to put my lips on that soft spot in the left side of your neck. Can you feel me there, baby? Can you feel my lips on you?" She asked and Pernille really didn't want to hold back anymore. She relaxed her body onto the bed. "I want your body on me babe, I need you here" she said. 

"I'm right there beside you, P. Can you feel my hands on your body? Can you feel me touching you?" Eriksson said, and her breathing sounded much more laboured all of a sudden, and Pernille realized she was getting excited too. 

"I want to kiss your neck, down your naked, wet body, to your abs. I love those abs, babe. I want to kiss you there" Magda said. Pernille felt a rush of chills through her body, just like Magda made her feel when she actually kissed her abdomen. "P, you have to let go, baby" Magda told her. "Don't be shy with me now, superstar, it's just me and you here". Pernille sighed, giving in to the pulsation in her core. She started to move her hands, touching her own body, imagining Eriksson's hands on her, letting the sounds her body was making show Eriksson how right she was. 

"You need to do as I say, Pernille" she suddenly sounded much more serious and stern. She only used Pernille's name scarcely, mostly when she had done something wrong. _ I will do anything she says right now.  _ " _ Do _ you trust me?" the Swede asked. "I do" Pernille answered with no hesitation, knowing full well it was perfectly true. 

"Put your hand between your legs, Marvelous. Put your fingers where you need mine." She said quietly but Assertively, with her best husky voice, and Pernille obeyed. She could feel her heart and breaths starting to speed up. She felt sweat forming on her forehead. She desperately tried not to think about teammates barging into the hotel room.  _ How can she make me so wet in seconds?? Without even being here?  _ She thought. Pernille was naked on the hotel room bed, towel long tossed aside with her hand on her core, the other hand holding the bed posts for support, and the cellphone near her ear, set to speaker phone. 

"Magda. I..." she didn't know what she wanted to ask for. But apparently the Swede knew. 

"I'll guide you, baby, trust me. Do as you're told. Are you touching yourself right now? Are you going to do everything I tell you?" She asked. Pernille loved to be submissive. And at the current state of mind she even needed it. She didn't have to overthink or shine, to excel. She couldn't fail or win. She only had to follow instructions. She could do that. That was easy. "Yes, Magda, I'm touching myself. What should I do now?" 

Magda stifled a moan, but Pernille heard it loud and clear like it was filling the quiet room.  _ Oh my God _ . "I want you to put only one finger in" she ordered. "But do it slowly" Magda said.  _ Fuck, I'm so fucking wet,  _ Pernille thought as she inserted the finger all the way in. She groaned. "Tell me how it feels, tell me how my fingers feel inside of you" Eriksson breathed and Pernille felt a shiver run through her spine from the back of her neck to her tailbone. She couldn't speak. 

"You will answer when I ask you a question, Pernille" Magdalena said sternly. Pernille felt hot lava pooling between her legs.  _ Fuck that's so sexy. _

"It feels amazing" she managed to croak. "Good girl. You like it when I fuck you, baby?" Magda's voice was low and steady. Pernille loved to be praised. She felt the thrill and tried to be bold. "Yes, Magda, I love it when you fuck me, please, I need more" she answered.  _ Jesus _ , she thought,  _ I might just love everything you choose to do to me right now.  _

"If you'll be good, baby, I'll give you everything you need" she said and made Pernille moan heavily again. "I'll be good, M, I'll do whatever you want" she said.

"What I want is for you to imagine my lips on you, Pernille. do you feel my tongue slip inside of you, fucking you, all wet?" Magda said. Something about the blunt wording, and the entire situation made Pernille feel another rush of desire course through her body, "y-yes" she mumbled, feeling her pulse race between her fingers. "I want you to speed up, baby, just a little bit, feel the way I touch you, deeper".  _ Fuck, she knows exactly what to say…  _ Pernille quickened her pace as instructed, battling her crave to insert two more fingers in. 

-"I need to fuck you hard, the way you need to be fucked, Pernille"  _ shit _

-"I want to feel your walls clench on my hand" moan.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _

-"You can insert more fingers. Slow"  _ please let me come, please _

-"Start moving your fingers faster and faster."  _ Jesus I can't… _ Pernille let a grunt escape her lips. 

-"No. I will let you come only when I know you're behaving".  _ Oh my god, oh my- _

"Ple-please. M-magda-lena." Pernille begged, moaning, trying to breath, trying to concentrate on not letting herself topple over the edge.

-"Behave, Pernille. Let me hear you. Let me see how you try to be good for me"  _ fu-ck _

She was wet and gasping now, barely holding the phone close enough to her ear, waiting for permission. It was torture, hearing Magda's breaths on speaker, moving her slick fingers in and out until Eriksson's husky, commanding voice finally vibrated through Pernille's ears saying "I see how well you behave, Pernille. How good you are. I give you permission to come now, Pernille" and she immediately came undone, writhing on the phone, alone on her single bed in the hotel. 

Pernille was gasping for air. It has been a couple of weeks since they had some time alone together and apparently Pernille was totally wound up. This was one of the best orgasms, the fact that Magda didn't physically touch her made it even more surprising. 

"You Ok baby?" Magda asked a couple of minutes later as Pernille's breaths evened out. 

"Wow, you  _ did _ make me come with only your voice" she said, smiling, and could visualize Magda's smirk through the phone call.  _ Annoying bastard.  _ She thought.  _ I love it.  _

"Thanks, hot stuff, I really needed that" Pernille added. "Baby, I wish I was there to _ distract _ you myself" Magda laughed. 

Pernille fell quiet. This has been a blissful 30 minutes in which she didn't even think about football and final matches and goals and the scary Netherlands. She felt relaxed and calm. "You're amazing, baby" Magda said without Pernille having to explain anything. "And I'll be so proud of you no matter what happens tomorrow, Captain Marvelous". 


	12. One Shot #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY you guys! between the CL finals, the awaited transfer to England (I swear this fanfiction is writing itself) and me studying for my medical board exam its been hectic. enjoy!

April, 2018

It has been an Amazing year if it wasn't for the long distance relationship they had to put up with. Magda was doing well at Chelsea FC and Pernille was so proud to see her develop as a football player. She was becoming the go-to person for the coaches locally and even at the international level with Sweden.

Pernille was becoming the star scorer for the bundesliga. She had a record breaking season and she found her footing with Wolfsburg, and even had some friends to have fun with. She's not usually the social animal, not as much as Magda for sure, but she took some of her girlfriend's advice and opened up to some women. She particularly liked Frido, who she'd been close with since forever, but also connected with Sara Bjork who quickly became her best friend.

Today was a special day for her. She was meeting Magda after 6 weeks apart, and the setting was so special. She was seeing her girlfriend on the opposite side of the pitch for the first time in a while. Sure, they had to play against each other before, but that was mainly friendly games, international matches where Magda had only recently become one of the starting 11 for the Swedish national team. No match was as crucial as this one.

Being Danish, sometimes Pernille was jealous of Magda and Sweden. Denmark had only recently improved as players, internationally, and were considered a women football success in Europe, unlike their scandinavian rivals who've had years of the most important tournaments. It felt like Magda had it all with the olympics, and more to come, and Pernille had to try actively not to feel jealous about that. She was so proud of Magda, but it was only natural to feel somewhat sour seeing the upcoming 2019 WWC and knowing she's only going to be a cheerleader for her girlfriend.

Today she felt all her confidence rising as she walked out for the final stretching and shooting exercises before the match started. She was laughing with her teammates, running around feeling extra calm, but fell silent as soon as the Chelsea blues appeared on the pitch.

This was really happening. she was about to see her after a few weeks apart, but she couldn't talk to her, she couldn't let this affect her play. Pernille was trying to focus her attention on passing the ball but sent it to the sidelines. Last time she spoke to Magda it was a brief facetime call, saying good night and whispering some loving words under the blanket the night before. She missed her. Missed seeing her face, kissing her, sleeping cuddled with her. she missed the small stuff even- brushing their teeth side by side fighting over the sink, making smoothies that Magda claimed "taste like grass". She never got a good morning text as they were used to. This was probably affecting her girlfriend as much as it was her. was she supposed to approach her? ignore her? she was starting to regret putting a veto on that conversation when Magda asked how they were going to handle this if they got to this stage in the Champions league a few weeks ago. maybe it did need some attention. This wasn't solving itself. 

Frido shouted "hey Magda, gonna enjoy passing you today!" towards Magda and Pernille winced but couldn't look behind her to see her. Frido never did have a lot of tact. _I just can't look in those eyes, It will get in my head. she always fucking gets in my head. She is just another opponent_. She never looked at them before games. she never cared. But as soon as she heard Magda's raspy, smiling, challenging voice she just had to turn around. "Hey sweets!" She called Frido, "no way you're getting even close to my net".

Their eyes met. It wasn't a total cliché, It's not like the world stopped spinning or all fell quiet. Pernille could still hear her teammates rallying up each other, she still felt the sun in her eyes, blinding her temporarily, she kept the ball at her feet, grounded to it. But she couldn't look away. Magda's eyes were bright green, and Pernille knew she was seen. Really seen. She smiled briefly, getting the same reaction from her favorite Swede, and turned back to her drill.

After they had changed in the locker room, standing in the tunnel she stopped right beside Magda, eyeing her intently. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Magda eventually said, trying to diffuse the tension, earning a laugh from Pernille. "You look hot in blue" she said as they left the tunnel side by side, smiling.

The game has started with a heartbreak for Pernille.

 _At only the fucking second minute_ , she thought. The blues from London had scored first. And so early in the game. Pernille watched her champions league title escaping her. _Fuck this if I'm going to let that happen._

Sara bjork gave her hope back in the 15th minute. It was a shame it had to be over Eriksson's mistake losing her mark at the further post, but it had to be done. They just had to win this. After 38 minutes Pernille's heart sped up as Magda stepped up to shoot a dangerous free kick, _why did I have to teach Magda that curved FK trick all those years ago in Linkoping?_ Pernille released a breath she didn't know she was holding when the GK deflected the shot. just barely.

Her pulse returned to normal a couple of minutes before halftime as Bright shot a bad header into her own goal on another free kick. Halftime break was full of hope for the team. Pernille suppressed all thoughts of Magda. This wasn't the time for empathy. She had to win this.

The entire game they tried to avoid each other. It was obvious to both the women and the coaches and they had kept their assigned sides to avoid tackling each other. But Pernille just had to press harder on the Chelsea defense line, trying to pry the ball away from Magda in the 49th minute.

At the 63rd minute mark Magda was covering the near post, stopping the ball from getting to her girlfriend. She never flinched as she deflected it to a corner shot. _Oh, shit, someone's pissed,_ Pernille realized. But as always, her Magda can't be all robotic. When Milli bright tackled Harder, and even got a yellow card, all she could see was Eriksson running to check on her from the other side of the field, feeling her warm hand on her knee. "You ok?" Asked briefly and as soon as she nodded her head to state she's fine, Magda disappeared back to her post. _brief, but significant._

Dinkerman drilled the final nail in Chelsea's coffin and the game ended with green smiles and sad blues. Pernille tried to approach Magda carefully, offering a high-five. Magda offered a mumbled "good game, P" and turned around to jog back to her locker room with Bright and Andersson. All professional. Of course Pernille knew just how bad Magda had also wanted to win. It wasn't a secret the Champions League title was high on both of their bucket-lists. That's just how Magda works. she's so competitive and never takes loosing well. And right now she can't let her emotions hit her like Pernille can. If she breaks the wall she will crumble. Or at least that's what Magda thinks. The worst part is they had another leg to play in 5 days. _How am I going to go through a week like this??_

It took a day and a half for one of them to recover enough to try and talk to the other. Magda called just before curfew. Pernille smiled as she saw her face light up her phone screen. "Well hello there, gorgeous" she said. "Baby. I missed you. I'm sorry, I'm just fucking stressed." Magda said. _No kidding, honey,_ Pernille thought.

"It's fine, I've been busy too. I wish I could see you", the words were whispered into the phone as if it was wrong to miss your significant other. "Me too. I just need my girlfriend without thinking of this as a war between us. I just need your support. can we not be professional ballers for one night?" Magda confessed. Hearing her vulnerable like that wasn't really a common thing anymore. She had gained so much confidence since her move to England, but living long distance meant you have to look in between lines as all was over the phone. Pernille knew Magda was having a hard time with all the stress. And her being on the other side sure wasn't helping.

"I have an idea" Harder said.

They met in the WOB stadium. This was where the next leg will be played in two days. Luckily Pernille had a key to the stadium. What blue eyes and a megawatt smile couldn't get her, her need to practice at all hours of the day did.

They shot some balls around, running one after the other, laughter sounds filling the quiet, cool air of the evening in the German town. They haven't just played for fun in a long time. It meant everything. This was her person, and no tournament, no competition, and no title will keep them apart.

"Fuck, I missed you" Pernille suddenly said, and Magda left the ball and closed the distance between them in three long strides. Magda's strong hands held Pernille by the neck, crashing their lips together, taking all the air out of Pernille's lungs. Pernille stumbled backwards, or was she guided backwards? It didn't matter much. Her back hit the goal post and Magda's mouth rained open mouthed kisses on her neck, _fuck_ , she thought, _I missed this_. The Swede had her hands under Pernille's shirt in 15 seconds, and when she asked "is the gate locked?" Pernille didn't even register the question. Magda stopped to look at her intently. _Why? Don't stop_ , Pernille thought, and made a frustrated sound, almost a whine that made her blush and Magda smirk, looking her up and down, probably noticing the restlessness and ragged breathes she was taking.

"Babe. The gate? Or do you want this to go on the tabloids tomorrow?" Eriksson said, and _Jesus, woman, who cares??_ was all Pernille could think, so she just turned them around so she could maneuver herself flushed against her girlfriend, hitting her back on the white, hard goal post. "I did" kiss "lock," kiss "but," kiss "honestly I don't care" kiss "right now" and she moved to assault Magda's neck. "I need to feel you" she said.

Magda seemed like she got the message of urgency and her hands roamed on Pernille's back all over pale skin. Pernille bit her neck, deciding to keep her control over the situation, and as Magda gasped in shock and pain, she didn't back away, claiming her lip biting strongly until Magda broke away from her. "Ouch! what's going on?" She asked. _We have to get this out of our systems_ , Pernille thought. How can she explain. It sounds terrible- we're so competitive I need you to fuck me hard so you don't feel like a looser if I win this semifinal. Like sex was a game. Or worse. _Shit, I'm fucked up_. She thought. She kept her mouth shut. Maybe I shouldn't speak at all.

"Look at me. What?" Magda asked. Pernille licked her lips, like she was trying to avoid saying the wrong thing. "This isn't the Champions League, P, it us. Don't fight me. We are not rivals here. We're us." Magda said. And she was right. Pernille knew how to make her girlfriend feel strong without competition. They were equals.

"It's not that I mind it rough, but this seems extreme, babe." She just has to be so observant. "I.." she started. "I want to make you feel better", Pernille said. "You already do" Eriksson replied. "No" Pernille said, firmly. She took Magda's hand looking at her confused raised eyebrow, and guided her into her pants. She whispered in her ear "look how wet you make me" and as she felt strong fingers collecting wetness between her folds she let a moan escape her lips. "This is all for you, baby" she said.

Magda suddenly started to move so fast, like she was electrocuted. She fell to her knees, hands on Pernille's thighs, with a question in her eyes, _fuck, yes!_ Pernille thought and that apparently conveyed her message, as the Swede took off both her pants and lacey black underwear in the same quick, almost aggressive motion.

Pernille was suddenly all too aware of her surroundings. She's never done anything remotely close to this on a football pitch. She never even kissed in this stadium. Her back was flushed against the hard wooden goal post, one thigh lifted over her girlfriend's shoulder crouching on the wet green grass of the goal, her soccer pants thrown away behind her, her arm holding the post above her head to keep her from collapsing on the ground. Magda started sucking her clit and sent shivers down Pernille's spine with her hand cupping a breast from under the Dane's shirt. _Oh, god. Harder._ "Please. Mag-Magda." she breathed. She needed more. She needed to fill that emptiness inside of her.

She shut her eyes and felt more than heard Magda standing up. She was kissing her neck feverishly, her hand on her, in her, cupping Pernille's core. She moved three fingers inside of her, pausing, giving her a second to feel the stretch. _Fucking hell! how are you this good_ , she thought. It's like every time they slept together Pernille was surprised again. Even more so after so long apart. "Baby" she moaned, "oh god, I'm.." she trailed off as she felt the fingers inside of her twist so that she felt them somehow deeper. there was a sudden shift in Magda's movement. she took out her hand and now Pernille's protest sounded too desperate in her own ears. "I'm here, Captain Marvelous" Magda whispered, inserting all of her hand now, five long fingers, filling more of Pernille. It took a second to adjust with that feeling of being so stretched to the point of pain, but Magda inserted her knee between Pernille's legs, letting her practically ride her fingers and thigh, and the Dane could set the pace and intensity herself. "ok?" Magda asked, "fuck, oh, please, yeah" Pernille managed to squeak. 

_This woman is a goddess of sex,_ she thought. It's like she could read her mind. "fuck, baby, you feel so ready for me, P" Magda said and Pernille tried to focus her mind, her senses, her breathing, but felt like she was swimming under water.

When Magda bit her nipple, all her senses sharpened at once, and Pernille's scream of pain was muffled by a strong hand on her mouth, and that same hand moved to her neck and held her tightly giving her a feeling of being choked. She couldn't stand straight, clinging to Magda's broad shoulders, couldn't breath and felt herself exploding's from the inside out. "Come for me, Pernille, be a good girl for me" she heard, and that sealed the deal and she came crashing down on Magda's fingers, almost falling from the strain in her legs. Eriksson held her with both hands, stabilizing her in place. "Wow" Magda said. "You are something else".

Pernille smiled tiredly "Me? I didn't do anything" she said. "This was all you", she finished.

"This was all planned, right?" She asked, smirking. "To get me tired for the game, right?" She asked, teasingly as they walked back to the hotel, playing with Magda's fingers entwined with hers. "The coach did ask me to find a way to diffuse Wolfsburg's attack line" Magda deadpanned, and Pernille choked on her own laugh.

"Then.. what exactly did you do with the rest of the attackers?" She asked and Magda laughed wholeheartedly. _God, I love that laugh_ , Pernille thought.

After she scored a goal on the second leg of the semifinal game, Magda whispered to her "I think my plan backfired" and they both giggled as the ball was kicked back into play.


	13. One Shot #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay

July, 2019

Pernille was waiting in a small Parisian coffee shop. She held her cold Coke Zero cup between her palms, a type of unhealthy goodie she was supposed to only let herself have during off the pitch periods. She wasn't one for those types of rules, though.

She hadn't practiced in an organized fashion for too long now, with all the international talent away from Wolfsburg. 

It was a quiet late evening in a deserted neighborhood coffee shop she spotted on one of her strolls in the city between games. But now she was waiting for Magda. Her game ended 5 hours before and she was supposed to be done with the post match interviews and organization. She was usually pulled aside by the coaches or media as she was indeed one of the higher profile players of the Swedish national team. 

Her phone kept buzzing but she refused to look at it. She needed some silence and turned the ringer off. Her manager called twice and all she wanted was to get her shit together before meeting her girlfriend so she could be the distraction she was sure Magda needed tonight. She wanted to be her perky self and not be a drag for this celebration, although she did have a hard time being a cheerleader. But tonight was to be a celebration for the win, and a distraction from the next dreadful match against the mighty Germany. 

And Magda deserved it! Today's game was amazing! The Swedes just beat Canada in a fast and furious game, with a goal by Asllany the magnificent, that later had given away a penalty kick for trying to play basketball inside the box. All good and well, Hedvig Lindhal blocked it from tearing up the net and Pernille saw Magda breath again. Eriksson played well, though Pernille was sure she would be spending her evening hearing her dissect every pass she made and every difficult decision, trying to find holes in the brick wall. She was building so much confidence, and was learning so much in this tournament, Pernille was sure her talent only improved with this amazing experience. 

And she was so jealous. She knew her team did the right thing throwing a game for the qualifiers in order to put pressure on the Danish football association. They deserved better. But bad luck- FIFA decided to reward them with 3-0 loss to no other than the Swedes and her sexy girlfriend became the enemy for the 12 hours Pernille could hold on to that silly cold shoulder. Than Magda traveled back from international duty to Wolfsburg and Pernille found herself having sweaty make up sex in her car in the parking lot of the airport. 

But this was her girlfriend's time to shine, and Pernille wanted her to succeed in every fiber of her being, although it meant giving Sweden an upper hand in that Scandinavian rivalry she loved so much to hate. She also knew Magda was totally supportive of her even when she was the star scorer and Magda, who worked sometimes harder than anyone she knew, didn't get to stand in the spotlight for being a defender. People always liked strikers. It had much more glory. 

_Where is this girlfriend of mine anyway?? Am I being stood up?_ She turned her phone to look at the time and if Magda called and her heart stopped. She had 57 whatsapp messages, a few emails and a bunch of unanswered calls. She was about to open the notifications as She saw Magda approach the table looking angry. "Babe what the fuck??" She asked, exasperated. "What did I do now M?" Pernille asked, confused. 

"Why the hell aren't you answering your god damn phone?" The blond raised her voice. "There was a picture, P! It's everywhere" Magda said, like it was obvious. "Magda please sit down. Calm down and tell me what the hell you're talking about." Pernille was trying to keep her cool, she got the feeling she was getting Magda the-hot-tempered-gf tonight, and they both needed her to stay level headed. They can't both be hysterical at the same time. Something _will_ explode.

With a hardened expression Magda took out her phone and opened Instagram for Pernille. She blinked twice to make sure she's seeing it right. Magda had 80000 followers. _What the fucking Fuck._ Then Magda clicked the phone again and Pernille's heart sped up. They took their picture. Kissing. She was wearing that awful yellow kit. Magda's number on her back. _God I'm just not photogenic, I hate yellow. I look terrible. Couldn't th-_ "you're thinking about how you look in yellow, right?" Magda caught her. _I hate it that she knows me so well._ "Good to know we can count on you to concentrate on what's important" she added, sarcastically as always. 

"Mags what's the big deal? It not like we're closeted? We've been together for five, long, years." She wondered. Who cares if a few more people saw their picture and knew they were together. This was old news. 

"Yeah, P, five, long, cold years… but we always said we needed to be professional and leave our relationship off the pitch." Magda said, ordering coffee from the bored looking waiter, and Pernille suddenly felt grateful she chose this deserted coffee place. No one was around. They both usually loved meeting fans and engaging with the crowd, but today Eriksson had her plate full and needed no disturbance from other people. This conversation needed to stay only between the both of them anyways.

"Who said we aren't?" Asked Pernille. "It's not like we had sex on the pitch." She said. And after a beat, added "this time". Magda choked with the coffee in her mouth, embarrassed. "Don't remind me" she said, faking annoyance. "I don't remember you being so reluctant that day" Pernille smiled seductively. "But I want the crowd to know me as a baller, not imagine what I do in bed." Magda actually pouted. _She's so fucking cute._

"First of all. It's not possible not to imagine what you do in bed. You're the sexiest woman alive. Second-" she took a sip of Coke, for dramatic effect of course. "-they love you for the sports, honey, but you are an amazing person, and being gay is not to be ashamed of. Mostly if you have me as a girlfriend!" She laughed. "Sure, hot stuff, believe me, I know" Magda laughed with her. She fucking loved that woman, and finally tonight the whole fucking world knew! 

"You know I was never ashamed of being gay. Since childhood it felt natural. And no I’m even less ashamed to be with you-" she started, "sure, you're lucky to have a superstar girlfriend like me" Pernille cut in. Magda looked like she was holding herself from getting up and either strangling Pernille or kissing her. _I prefer both,_ Pernille thought.

"Anyway… it's just that I wanted to be goal oriented. I was meant to play ball, not to be a politician, or be the ambassador of all gay people around the globe. It's exhausting" Magda explained. “What if I’m not a good enough role model?” she asked. Pernille softened. She just had to get through to Magda. It's a big opportunity to do better, to be better.

"But babe, you _are_ all those things" she said, and Magdalena sighed. "You _are_ an amazing football player, but you also have a platform, not many others have. What do you want to do with it? Post photos of soccer balls, meaningless smiles and no controversy? Or do something to influence the stuff that you care about?" She finished. “And yeah, babe, we’re gonna have some negative response, I imagine, but that’s how we change people’s mind, right?” Pernille asked.

Magda was quiet. "Well, yeah, But… you know I hate the attention, I'm not good with the media as you are” she sounded so small again, like all those years ago in Linkoping.

“Where’s my confident, hot girlfriend hiding?” Pernille asked, smiling.

She could see Magda’s wheels turning inside hear head. She was in! job done.

“Fine. Keep smirking at me. But if you want to do this, then we're doing this together" she finally said. "Well, gorgeous, you probably don't have a choice anymore, now that everybody knows you're mine, it’s out there whether we like it or not. We might as well play around with it" Pernille concluded, leaving a crisp 10 Euro bill on the table and offering her hand to her girlfriend. 

"And I have a hotel bed we need to check the quality of" she winked, pulling Magda up on her exhausted feet. "I'm not supposed to overwork my muscles, babe, I have a match in two days" she poked out her tongue between her teeth. "Coach warned us…" she inhaled sharply as Pernille pushed her up against the wall of the nearest building. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work" she answered as her lips hit Magda's. "Well, most of it, anyway." She finished. She kissed her magnificent jawline, nipped her lips to gain access to kiss her fully. It was obvious Magda had no intention to say no. 

They stumbled into the room, Pernille barely remembering to shut that _stupid_ _door_ before she pushed Magda on it with a loud puff of air. "What got you all excited, Captain Marvelous?" The Swede mockingly asked between heated open mouth kisses. "Is it the fact that you haven't seen me in two weeks, or is it that the whole fucking world is talking about us right now?" _Cocky_ _much?_ She thought. Pernille was busy kissing her neck and undressing Magda with her free hand while holding Magda's arm above her head. 

"It's just that I love my sexy quarter-finalist, babe" she said, smiling into Magda's neck right before biting her, eliciting the sexiest sound from the tall blonde. Magda smelled like her shampoo and soap, and Pernille felt at home with her. It was so familiar. "I've never slept with someone so high up the food chain" she continued, taking off her girlfriend's trainers and boxers at the same time. Her sexy legs came to view, all muscle. _Sexy bastard_. "I might be kissing a medalist as we speak" she said, earning a smug smile. "I already have a silver" Magda bit her own lip to stifle a moan as Pernille reached a breast under the Swede's blue national team issued top. "Yeah, but the world cup is sexier on you" Pernille replied with a satisfied sigh feeling a hardened nipple under the sports bra and between her fingers.

"Get on" she motioned to the small kitchen island. She loved French hotels. So chique with colors and homey furniture. She just wanted to see Magda sitting on that dark marble island. Little did she know what that sight can do to her. 

The defender raised one eyebrow and looked surprised as she jumped up to sit on the cabinet, still wearing her t-shirt, or, _half wearing it_ , bundled up with her sculpted abs showing, and a shiver and twitch of her thighs when she felt the cold marble top. Pernille stopped to look at her that way, post-shower-still-wet dirty blonde hair covering her shoulders, soft hooded lust filled eyes, and reddened kissable lips… but Magda had enough of the wait and she impatiently grabbed the Dane by the collar of her shirt to crash their lips together for a heated kiss. 

Her tank top was yanked above her head and arms before she could react by kissing back, and Magda's hands were in her hair immediately, pulling her in. _Amazing. Pernille_ helped Magda remove the Swede's shirt and bra and started kissing down her clavicle and chest bone as she felt Magda's moans vibrate back to her. "Jesus, you're so fucking sexy" she said. She was amazed just by looking at this woman, naked on a black marble kitchen island, trying to avoid the staring by pulling Pernille closer with her strong legs around her waist. 

"Come here and show me how sexy you think I am, Captain" Magda said, but Pernille stood her ground. _I need to see her squirm,_ she thought. She lifted one of Magda's legs up on her shoulder, spreading her wide in front of her eyes. She was dripping wet.

Pernille started trailing one finger lightly on Magda's abs, between her breasts, up to her shoulders and back down between her legs, touching-not touching, never really giving her the pressure she was craving. 

Magda's knuckles were turning white from the effort of holding tightly to the rim of the marble top to not lose her grounding. _Fuck. Fuck. Don't let her break you. She'll be smug for the rest of time._ "Are you wet for me, baby?" Pernille asked, voice cracking against her will. "You want me to touch you?" She continued, Her voice an octave lower than she expected. "P, please-" Magda tried to persuade her. "I need you" she added with eyes shut tightly after the light touch of Pernille's finger was slipping further away from where she was probably throbbing. _So sexy. I can't handle this anymore_ , Pernille thought.

"What do you need, Magdalena?" she finally gave in and asked, getting full attention by using her formal name. Mags eyes snapped up to her own. Green, two shades darker than normal. Pernille leaned in. "My… mouth… Or my fingers?" She whispered in her ear, seeing the tall blonde shiver with want. "Fuck, P" Magda whispered. "Anything. Just. Christ. Anyth-Everything." Magda usually mumbled when she was on edge. No matter what kind of edge. Right before an important match, during an interview, or the first time she wore the captaincy band for Chelsea. And this was an edge Pernille wanted to make her fall of. Fly of. 

She started slowly. Using her mouth on her clit, to discover some new sounds her girlfriend could make. Magda gently but firmly moved one hand to Pernille's head, guiding her to where she needed her most. _My god._ _She's so wet,_ Pernille thought. She slipped one finger inside, feeling the warmth, and Magda's head shot back, hitting the wall behind her with a thud. Pernille flinched, _ouch,_ her hand coming to a pause to make sure the Swede wasn't really hurt.

"Please, fuck, P, just- please" Magda's words stumbled out. "More?" Was a silly question Pernille knew the exact answer to. "Show me how much you want it" she added when Magda didn't answer. "Will you win me a medal for it?" She took a nipple between her teeth. Her tongue playing around lightly, ticklish, the way she knew Magda hated. "God, fuck. I- yeah. I'll win you a fucking medal." Magda sounded desperate. Voice scratchy. Hoarse. The need evident in her hips bucking onto Pernille's one strong finger still motionless inside. 

"You better." She said, sliding two more fingers inside, in one motion, easy, giving Eriksson a few seconds to adjust. She was rewarded with a thankful grunt and a moan, latching her mouth to a breast, sucking hard while her other arm slipped around Magda's back to hold her down. _Oh my God._ This was so erotic, up against a wall, on a fucking kitchen island in a Parisian hotel room, with a view to the Eiffel tower. Magda bucked her hips to meet Pernille's hand thrusting, her breaths became erratic and she kept moaning Pernille's name with each thrust, and a "yes, god. Fuck" every once in a while, Until Pernille felt her getting close and bit down Magda's neck to push her over that cliff, and felt her clench around her fingers with a gasp. 

"Next time we're doing this, you're wearing your two medals, yeah?" Pernille asked as they regained the ability to speak. "And only the medals." She finalized as Magda laughed.

A few hours later, now lying on a comfortable bed, totally spent, Pernille finally launched her Instagram account with a lingering fear. _Wow. So many._ She had 300 private messages, most from fans. Some sent her letters of support. Some only a photo of them with a same sex partner. A few with interview offers. 

Magda was lying on her side, her head on Pernille's shoulder. 

"Ok. You can never leave me now. We're the new Ellen and Portia" she said, face absurdly serious. 

"Fine." Magda decided. "But I'm Portia in this scenario". Pernille laughed. "Sure, but you still owe me a medal".


	14. One Shot #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I passed my board exam and i'm an OBGYN specialist... :)   
> Hope this is worth the delay

Sept. 1st, 2020

Pernille was exiting the airplane at 5:32 am, feeling sick in every way possible. She was annoyed after the heartbreaking loss over the reigning champions Lyon.  _ One of these days someone will beat them! Preferably with me on the winning side,  _ She promised herself. 

She was also extremely nauseous thinking about that interview just after the whistle blew. That "journalist" was pounding her about the transfer to Chelsea. Come on!  _ He knew I cannot discuss it before the official notice from the club.  _ To press like that one minute after a loss.  _ Talk about the game, dude!  _ She thought.  _ Not gossip! _

Magda was picking her up. They were to make it look like a personal visit for the press. Pernille just hoped to find some time to spend alone with her person, her rock. She needed stability right now. In a matter of days she had to pack up her life in Wolfsburg, say goodbye to the people who had become her social life, leave a club she knew could work her into success and move to a place she knew as a visitor only. The public will have so many expectations from her, and she was afraid to let them all down. Mostly Eriksson. What if she fumbles it in Chelsea? What if she costs them the Champions league?

They had played together before, of course. But that was a long time ago. Back then Pernille was already successful, and Magda was just starting to shine. She was so insecure with football. But now, well. Magda is the captain. They might disagree on things. They might clash.

And Magda had her life there. She had friends, her routines, and hobbies Pernille wasn't used to. She had known all of the people around Magda, in a social, well mannered get togethers. 

But to see Milly angry in the locker room after a big loss? Or to fight Kerr over the forward spot? She knew some of the most known players of the team would probably be benched because of her. How will Kirby take it? And what if she can't click with the rhythm of the team and performs poorly? 

_ Magda will be so disappointed. _ She thought.

And how will the season look like with Covid all around? Is the Champions league at risk? And the English league? 

She rounded up the corner pulling the handle of her suitcase with her. Her brain was pounding with the stress. She took a deep breath and lifted up her eyes to meet green pools in the middle of the crowded terminal. She exhaled.  _ I will be fucking living with her again _ . 

Magda put her phone back in her pocket and walked towards her girlfriend. She had a knowing smile.  _ She just makes me feel so safe _ , Pernille thought. 

"Baby, it's so good to have you here," Eriksson said. "It's going to be great!" She added and Pernille melted into their embrace. 

The taxi ride was quiet. It was so early and the streets were only starting to wake up. They had arrived at Magda's ground floor flat, silently taking Pernille's bags inside. She had been there many times, of course, but It felt different this time. New. 

"Do you want some coffee, babe? Tea? A green shake?" Magda teased. "Will you stop with your healthy foods? Have I ever asked for your terrible green shake?" Pernille answered "or tea??" She added, appalled. "Well,  _ honey _ ," said Magda, "you live in London now…" she added. "Let me settle in before you kill me with tea and biscuits". 

Magda had her way with dissipating Pernille's stress, but she still felt stiff and out of her zone. 

She got in the shower and tried to wash away her anxiety. The photo shoot was in two hours, she still needed to pick her mom and sister from the airport and drive to Kingsmeadow. She heard the bathroom door open from behind the foggy glass hiding her. "P" she heard Magda's raspy voice. "Do you.. need a hand there?" She smirked into the words. Pernille knew her expression without even seeing her face. "I can be persuaded…" she mumbled. "I'm just in my head, I'm sorry," she said. 

Magda slid open the glass door to look in the Dane's eyes. She was still dressed in her workout awful yellow SWNT gear, after her power drills in the backyard. She smiled and just stepped fully dressed but barefooted into the shower, to Pernille's amazed look. 

"I have my ways to free your head from overdrive" she said, and to Pernille's stare she added "you remember our safe word?".

It was like a lightning bolt through her core. It has been a while since she got to see the dom-queen Magdalene Eriksson. And dripping water in the shower no less. Lately they had missed each other so much every time they met that they had the more emotional type sex. 

"Lyon", Pernille croaked. It was the only word they both knew would only be heard in their bedroom if something was wrong.

Magda pushed her hard on the cold tile. _ This will sure leave a mark _ , she thought, hissing from pain and sudden cold. The water poured around them, making Magda's clothes stick to her form sexily. But as soon as Pernille hesitantly tried to lift up her shirt she was rewarded with a slap to her cheek, and coiled back, surprised. "You will only move as ordered," Magda commanded, lifting Pernille's arms above her head, holding them in place.  _ Fuck. Hot. _

"Turn around" she heard the whisper in her ear and she quickly twisted with her front shoved strongly on the wet tile, feeling her nipples erect from the cold. Magda let her hands free, and there was a ruffling sound and she was curious to look behind her, but knew the punishment would be severe for that breach of trust. 

The hot water was hitting her back and ass now, as she was standing naked flushed onto the wall of Eriksson's shower, legs partially spread, shivering with the extreme temperature change between the hot and cold and the want. Her desire was pooling between her legs. It fogged her brain. She was buzzing.

_ She sure takes her time _ , Pernille thought, wondering what was planned for her next. She felt a jolt of sudden electricity in her clit as an object suddenly touched her spine from the top vertebrae down. 

Magda moved so her body was holding Pernille to the cold tiles from behind, slipping her left arm over Pernille's abdomen to hold her while the  _ object  _ was moved across the exposed skin on display. What shook Pernille most was the feeling of Eriksson's clothes still on her. Like she wouldn't waste precious time to discard them. Suddenly, Magda's mouth was on her ear. "This is going to hurt," she warned. With as little empathy as Pernille ever heard her speak.  _ Oh, god. _

And that was it. All thought was gone from the athlete's brain, and she began to frantically grind on whatever she could feel. Magda's hand on her pubic bone but not touching enough. The wall she was held against, Magda's pelvis pushing her in. Nothing worked. She was desperate. 

"Please, fuck. Mag-" she started but a hand went to cover her mouth. "Shut up. now" whispered lowly in her ear. Pernille closed her mouth quickly, giving in to the feeling of no control. 

"You will not move. You will not speak. And you will not come without my permission. Are we clear?" She asked quietly. "Yes. Yes." Pernille moaned more than spoke her answer. Magda's strong thigh was pushed in between Pernille's legs, shoving them apart as her hand went back to her abdomen, holding her pelvis backwards. 

All of a sudden, Pernille felt it. The tip of the dildo just fluttering around her entrance. Collecting wetness and dancing around her sensitive spot.  _ Oh, my god, fuck.  _ She thought. She was trying to control her usually adjustable body, but she just couldn't refrain from lowering herself onto that massive silicone cock held firmly by her favorite set of hands. "You want this? You got it" Magda asked, and without waiting for the answer, she inserted the entire length of the dildo as she was pulling Pernille's wet blonde hair harshly.  _ Fuckkkk.  _ Penile moaned in pain and arousal. "Move only when told" she said to her, moving the dildo in just the right rhythm. 

Pernille put two palms on the wall for support as Magda was working her magical dildo with one hand, and her other rubbing at Pernille's clit fiercely. Pernille started to sway her hips, trying to get the dildo to move in the pace she needed, but suddenly it was pulled out. She was close.  _ Shit. no.  _ “why??” she whined. “I specifically told you not to move, did I not?” Magda said. “On your knees. Now!” she ordered and Pernille obeyed. Eriksson held her hair, pulling it as she pleased, making her girlfriend hiss each time. Harder felt the tip of the toy back in its rightful place, moving up and down between her folds. She held her breath so not to move without approval. “Beg” Eriksson said. “Beg to be fucked” she added, for good measure. Pernille inhaled sharply. This was the ultimate way for Magda to force her to let go already. To stop holding back, overthinking. “Please, Mag-Magda, I need you, I’m begging you, please take me” she finally said. 

Magdalena Eriksson knew what she was doing. She stopped, she wore the harness over her wet SWNT issued shorts, and finally she slowly but steadily inserted the full length of the silicone toy, moaning with Pernille as they both felt the stretch and resistance. 

The water kept hitting her back as she felt her girlfriend move her thighs away and forward in a slow, agonizing pace, hitting her inner walls in just the right direction. She heard herself curse, grunt, hiss in pain. But mostly she heard Magda’s labored breaths as she picked up her pace, taking her in the shower on all fours.  _ Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck _

Her eyes rolled backwards in their sockets and she knew she had to ask for permission, so she tried forming words but mumbled something similar to "I, come, y-yes, fuck" and as Magdalena Eriksson the mighty pulled harshly at her hair as a sign of approval, she came like a thunder feeling all her muscles contract and relax at the same time. 

Magda helped her ride the wave, and after a few seconds pulled the toy out, kissing her back with an apology for the emptiness. They helped each other up, but Pernille could barely stand after that.

"Jesus, M, what was... that… I'm, that was-" she started. "I know" said Magda, controlling her breath, still holding her girlfriend up. "Come on, we better get you ready for your photo shoot", she added. They quietly moved into the bedroom, Pernille sitting on the bed, weak from the effort. Magda started peeling off her wet work out clothes, throwing a towel for Pernille to dry up. 

"You Ok?" Magda eyed the Dane. "I'm just. That was amazing. And thank you. I'm so much calmer" she answered. 

"I'm all about calm these days," Magda laughed. "Yeah, you? Sure honey, you're Zen." Pernille teased as she willed her body to move to her suitcase to find something presentable to wear. 


End file.
